Island Fire
by Stephanie Broadchest
Summary: AU- Jane Rizzoli is a firefighter and Maura Isles is an elementary school teacher. Little did they know they would find each other among the wreckage of their heartache.
1. Chapter 1

The warm air blew gently through the open bar and the mixed scent of sea water and coconut oil circled her like a comforting embrace. The brunette brought the shot glass up to her lips and tossed her head back, the whiskey burning a pleasant path down her throat. She quickly followed it with a generous swallow from the pint of island beer. Her index finger lazily wiped the foam from her upper lip before tapping the bar.

"So how was your last day in paradise?" the bartender asked as he poured another shot of whiskey.

She looked at him appreciatively. "You remembered."

Laughing, he said, "Of course I remembered. No offence, but you've been my biggest tipper in the last week. I'm gonna miss that! Well, that and those legs." He winked, leaving no awkwardness in his comment.

"Craig, if I were straight, you'd be the first person I'd call."

He made a little pump-fist motion. "Yes!"

The arrival of other customers drew him away, and she repeated her whiskey-beer routine.

Paradise, she thought, looking around at the groups of people. Friends, lovers, enjoying themselves and their company. Not for the first time did she think she must have made a sad figure, sitting alone on a bar stool. Of course, for some, sitting alone was an invitation.

"What's a lady like you drinking a boilermaker in a place like this?" a voice asked behind her left ear. He motioned to the bartender. "Another whiskey for the lady. I'll have rye and coke."

Craig sauntered over and flipped the bar towel over his shoulder. "The lady won't be having another whiskey," he informed the man, "but I can still get you your drink, sir."

The blonde man frowned. "What do you mean she won't be having another whiskey? I think she can have whatever she wants." He pulled out a garish roll of bills and threw a $50 on the counter. "There. That should cover the tab."

Quietly, but with steel in his voice, the bartender leaned forward and said, "The lady has been coming into my bar for six nights. She orders a shot of whiskey and a beer. When she's done the whiskey, she orders one more. After the beer, she'll order two more before the night's done. That's how it goes and that's how the lady-" he stressed the last word, much to her amusement "likes it. Now, do you still want your drink?"

"If I may interrupt," she said. Turning to the man at her shoulder, she held out her hand. "I appreciate the gesture, I really do. But you know what else I like?" She watched him tilt his head at the question. "Women. So please, I encourage you to take your money and your beautiful blue eyes and find someone that will actually work on."

He had the grace to look embarrassed. "Sorry," he mumbled and pushed away from the bar. When Craig handed him the $50 back, he waved it away. "No, it's a small price to pay for being an idiot." He looked at her. "Treat yourself."

"Well, that went better than some of the others," she said as she watched the would-be suitor walk away.

"I like the fact his eyes didn't light up when you told him you liked women."

"Oh, god," she rolled her eyes. "That guy the other night. With the Magnum, P.I mustache?"

"The one who then went around to every woman and asked them if they were lesbians?" Craig recalled. "Or would they be for the right price?"

The two groaned at the memory. "Anyway, thank you for being my buffer this week."

"Hey, what did I say? I gotta protect my investments." He looked at her bottle. "Time for another?"

"Yeah, please. And put that 50 in my protection fund," she smiled.

xxxxxxxxxx

The crowd grew larger than expected, and the bar was hopping. It took Craig almost ten minutes to get back to her, and when he did, he brought another shot glass. She looked down at it in confusion.

"Have you forgotten I've already had my two?"

He shrugged. "Someone was insistent that I give it to you."

"Really?" she asked. "Was the 50 bucks not enough?"

The bartender laughed and shook his head. "She was insistent that I give it to you." With a subtle tilt of his head and a quick movement of his eyes, he identified the woman. "Blue sarong top. Here she comes."

He walked away before she had a chance to protest. Gazing into the shot glass, she wondered if she had it in her to play this game tonight. When she saw the woman who filled out the blue sarong top, she decided she did.

Honey blonde hair framed a perfect smile and eyes that defied description. "Hello," she said. "I'm sorry if the drink was too forward. You just looked like you needed one."

"I'd prefer the company more. Please, sit."

She raised her eyebrow when Craig brought a drink for the blonde. He shrugged sheepishly. "Rum cocktail for you, Maura."

"Thank you, Craig."

"This might sound like a pick up line, but do you come here often, Maura?"

The woman laughed. "I have a house at the top of Ala Hills…" her voice trailed off, clearly hoping for a name.

"Jane," the brunette replied with a smile.

"Nice to meet you, Jane. If I may ask, what brings you here to Hawaii?"

Jane smirked and called the bartender. "Craig, what brings me to Hawaii?"

He leaned forward and whispered, "She's on a case."

Maura looked at Jane's seat. "I don't understand."

Craig grinned. "Not literally. I mean, she's a spy."

Maura's eyes widened, but narrowed just as quickly when she realized it was a joke. "Oh, I see," she said, deciding to play along. "CIA? FBI?"

Jane downed the shot of alcohol and bumped shoulders with the blonde. "MI-6," she whispered. "Bond. Jane Bond." Maura threw her head back and laughed, and the sight sent a course of electricity through Jane.

"Funny, you don't sound English."

"That's because I'm undercover." Continuing the charade, she said, "I'm here on the trail of a double agent."

"Oooh, I see. Male or female?"

"Female."

"A femme fatale?"

"Yes," Jane replied, giving Maura an obvious once over. She surprised herself at her openness, but Maura didn't seem to mind. In fact, there were obvious signs she felt a charge, too. After 6 days of wallowing in the real reason she was in Hawaii, Jane decided to throw all caution to the wind. "Very sexy. Amazingly seductive." Her eyes wandered over Maura's body again. She noticed how the blonde shifted in her seat, turning her body towards her, knees slightly parting.

"Sounds like a woman who is willing to do anything to get what she wants," Maura replied. "Sounds very dangerous."

"Mmmmm," Jane hummed with a wink. "Hazard of the job, I'm afraid." She watched as Maura took a sip of her drink, her eyes peering over the rim of the glass. "So what brings you here to Hawaii, Maura? Or do you live here?"

"No," she said simply.

There was a definite sharpness to her reply, but also a tinge of sadness. Jane couldn't resist softly asking, "Do you want to talk about it?"

The banter was gone, but it was replaced by a warm comfort that surprised them both. There was something so genuine, so inviting about Jane's manner that Maura couldn't help but reply with a similar honesty. "My divorce came through last week."

"Oh," the brunette replied, unsure of what to say.

Maura took another drink. "My husband fought me tooth and nail for this house, but it means the world to me. I told him he could have everything else."

"Bastard," Jane muttered under her breath, and tried to ignore the disappointment of finding out Maura was married to a man.

"Fortunately," she continued brightly, "the judge didn't think a man who was caught with his pants down- literally- screwing his secretary on the company desk should have anything at all." Jane's eyes almost jumped out of her head. "So, as disappointed as I am that a 12 year marriage is down the drain, it's also a celebration of sorts." She held up her drink. "To new beginnings."

Jane lifted up her beer and tapped Maura's glass. "To new beginnings."

xxxxxxxxxxx

The night faded around them and they talked for hours. Craig substituted drinks for coffee, yet neither seemed to need the cover of alcohol to share parts of each other truthfully and honestly. Jane told stories of her childhood she had thought she'd long forgotten, and Maura admitted how she yearned for that kind of childhood. Maura spoke of her deepest fears and Jane confessed her worst failures. By the end of the night, both women felt like they had known each other for years, as if they had suddenly found a piece of themselves they didn't realize was missing.

"I'm sorry, ladies," Craig said, "but the bar's closing up."

They looked around and smiled. They hadn't even noticed they were now the only ones left in the bar. Standing, Jane stretched, her short tank top pulling up to reveal a flat toned torso, and she pretended not to catch Maura staring. She reached across the counter to shake Craig's hand.

"I'm going to miss you, Craig," she said with a smile.

He took her hand in his and leaned over the bar to hug her. "You were my second best customer, Jane."

"Second best?" He glanced over to Maura, then back to Jane. "I see," she said. "Well, I guess I can't argue with that. Thanks, Craig."

"Come back soon, Jane. There will always be a place for you at my bar."

The women stepped outside and Maura turned to Jane. The wind blew a strand of blonde across her face. "Are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning," Jane said.

"Oh." The disappointment was evident. "I…"

"What is it?"

Maura laughed, but there was no mirth in it. "I don't know. I just felt… an incredible connection with you, Jane. It just started, but now it's going to end."

Jane took a chance and laced her fingers through Maura's. When the woman didn't pull away, she smiled wistfully. "It doesn't have to end yet. Not if you don't want it to."

Maura gazed back at Jane and marvelled at the war her emotions were waging. She looked down at their hands. "I've never… I mean…"

"You've never been with a woman." The red flush that burned Maura's cheeks could be seen even in the darkness. Jane tilted up Maura's chin with a finger. "I'm going to walk you home. There doesn't have to be anything more to it than that. Okay?"

Drawing in a shaky breath, Maura nodded. "Okay."

xxxxxxxxx

The walk was quiet and tense, but it was a tension caused by anticipation. The trail was a gentle slope framed by fauna and trees, and a soft breeze brushed over them.

"It's a beautiful night," Jane said.

"This is the perfect time of year to visit," Maura replied. "The average temperature at night is 73 degrees, which is perceived as an optimal temperature." She saw Jane's smirk and apologized. "I'm sorry. I have a tendency to rattle off useless bits of information when I'm nervous."

"First off, it's not useless." Jane squeezed her hand. "Second, why are you nervous? Unless you're the double agent…" her voice trailed off, mock-accusingly.

Maura laughed, immediately at ease. "Maybe you should be the one who's nervous, Agent Bond," she purred, feeling confident once more. "I might be luring you back to my lair."

"Maybe I can't wait to see how you're going to try and make me reveal all my secrets."

The blush returned and Maura shyly turned her head. "Well, we're about to find out." They stood outside her door and she pulled a key out of the small leather pouch that hung on her hip. With a slight shake in her hand, she unlocked the door and disarmed the security system. She saw Jane still standing on the doorstep. "Did you… did you not want to come in?"

"Did you want me to?"

Their eyes met and locked. Both knew Jane stepping over the threshold would be more than a simple invitation into the house. Subconsciously, Maura licked her lips and pressed her hands together. "May I be honest?"

"Of course."

"I don't think it's about what I want anymore. I think… I think it's about what I need."

Without breaking eye contact, Jane entered the home and closed the door behind her. Slowly, she approached the blonde until they were a hair's width apart. The heat from their bodies entwined around each other and Jane closed her eyes at the scent of Maura, something flora, something earthy, something indescribable. She risked resting her fingertips on Maura's hips, just above the edge of her sarong. "What do you need?"

A nervous chuckle escaped her lips. "I don't know. I mean, I know, but why now? Why with you? I saw you across a room and… here we are. This only happens in the movies."

Jane looked around, trying to find an explanation not only for Maura's questions but her own. She wasn't inclined to just jump into bed with someone, let alone a woman who had no sexual experience with other women. Or maybe she was. She had been in a relationship so long that maybe she had forgotten what it was like to just be with someone, without history, without expectation.

"You have a great view."

Maura looked over her shoulder, towards the big picture window that overlooked the ocean. "It's too bad it's so late. I can watch the sun set from there. It's beautiful."

Jane gently tugged her hand and lead them to the window. Taking advantage of her height, she stood behind Maura and wrapped her arms around her. "I love the reflection of the moon on the water. If you stare at it long enough, you can almost convince yourself the world has stopped for a while."

"I like that," Maura said. "Though, look." She pointed into the distance. "It's going to rain."

"And everything starts fresh again."

Slowly, she uncurled her arms and laid her hands flat against Maura's torso. The blonde inhaled sharply but didn't protest. Taking this as a sign of encouragement, Jane's hands began a slow circular pattern, fingers meeting at Maura's belly button before trailing outward, grazing tantalizingly close to the underside of her breasts. Maura's breath hitched and she arched forward, seeking more. It was a silent request Jane was more than willing to fulfill. Hesitantly, but for Maura's sake rather than her own, she trailed her fingers up Maura's rib cage, tickling along the outer curve of her breasts and meeting at her collarbones. They both held their breath until Jane's hands lowered to cup Maura's breasts. A moan escaped the blonde's lips and Jane pressed her nose into thick tresses, eyes squeezing shut at the sensation.

A flick of her thumbs against already sensitive nipples made Maura twitch and she couldn't help pressing her right hand against the glass, pushing back into Jane. She turned her head, exposing her neck, and her not-so-subtle hint did not go unnoticed. Using her left hand to brush aside Maura's hair, Jane softly bit the proffered skin, and again, Maura pushed back into her hips, this time grinding against Jane's center. The brunette's right hand slipped underneath the sarong top, and her left hand gripped Maura's right hip, encouraging the soft bump and retreat, pushing into the contact.

"Had I known the trip would have lead to this, I would have brought some equipment." Maura's head turned to look at Jane in surprise… and something more. Jane caught the look and forgot to breathe. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?" she asked. When she got no reply, she smiled and sharply pulled her hip into her, watching Maura's eyelids flutter. "Would you like me to push you against the window and take you from behind?" Maura whimpered and pressed her forehead against the cool glass, her breath creating small puffs of condensation. Jane's grip tightened and her pace increased. She placed a hot kiss behind Maura's ear. "I bet you would. Wouldn't you?"

Maura reached up to grab Jane's aimless right hand, and without pride or hesitation, she pushed it under her sarong, into her wetness. Both women groaned at the contact.

"Jesus," Jane moaned. "You _would _like it. You want to know something?" She didn't wait for a response. "So would I."

The words shot through Maura's brain and sent bolts of pleasure throughout her body. She leaned back into Jane, resting her head in the crook of the taller woman's shoulder, and writhed shamelessly against Jane's hand. The brunette brought her left hand from Maura's hip and draped it across her breasts, holding her close and letting her dictate the pace.

"Keep talking," Maura begged.

"Oh, you like that, too, do you?" Jane husked into her ear. "Should I tell you all the things I'm going to do to you when I get you on the bed? How this is just a teaser of how hard I'm going to make you come later?" She felt Maura's hand push forcefully into hers, pressing her fingertips against the hard nub. The contact made Maura go rigid.

"Yes. Yes. Yes."

Jane didn't know if the chant was an answer to all her questions or a benediction to the pleasure she was feeling. Either way, Jane knew she didn't want it to stop. "Wait until I show you what I can do with my mouth."

Maura would never be able to say whether it was her words, her fingers, or her promises that sent her over the edge, but what she did know was it was unlike anything she had felt before. The intensity was so overwhelming, it was almost painful, and the lack of oxygen almost made her pass out. Or maybe she did, because she barely felt Jane carry her in a traditional bride lift to the bed, gently laying her down.

She blinked rapidly and tried to catch her breath. "What… what just happened?"

Dark brown eyes came into focus above her. The smile was soothing, yet not without a certain smugness. "You just had the best orgasm of your life."

Maura couldn't help but chuckle at the confidence in Jane's voice. "But I thought that was just the teaser."

"It was."

She turned her head into the pillow. "Oh, God." When Jane remained silent, Maura peeked at her. "You're enjoying this."

The corner of Jane's mouth twitched. "Aren't you?"

Maura's laugh was a soft one. "I think it's fairly obvious I am." At the realization of what just happened, she covered her eyes. "I'm sorry."

Jane's heart sank, but she asked anyway. "Why?"

She peered through her fingers. "Oh! No, I'm not sorry about what we did." Without thought, she reached up and pulled Jane in for a kiss. There was a tenderness in it that surprised them both. "I'm sorry I was... well... like a 16-year old boy having sex for the first time."

Jane frowned, then the meaning dawned on her. "You're sorry you blew your load so soon." Maura scrunched her face in embarrassment, but Jane would have none of it. She gently teased her with a smirk, but soothed her with a kiss. "That's why it's a teaser. Maybe trial run would be a better term?"

"So we'll get to try it again?"

"I don't know who you've been talking to, lady," Jane said sternly, "but I don't make promises to break them."

Maura smiled at her words. "Good. Because what you said about your mouth..." she trailed off, embarrassed again.

Jane straddled Maura's knees and pulled her to a sitting position. She reached around and undid the knot of the top, then with agonizing slowness, pulled the single ribbon of material away. Gently, she pushed Maura back down and curled her fingers under the waist of the sarong. As she inched to the foot of the bed, she pulled the fabric with her, leaving the blonde exposed to her hungry gaze.

"Your ex-husband is an idiot." She watched as Maura turned her head into the pillow, and saw a small tear roll from the corner of her eye. "Hey! Hey, no." Jane leaned forward and kissed the tear away. She continued to gently pepper Maura with kisses, whispering, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. Give me a chance to help you forget."

Maura brought Jane's mouth down to her own, and the tenderness of their earlier kiss was replaced with a fierce desire that threatened to consume them both. She raised her hips into Jane's, fortuitously finding the seam of the brunette's shorts, gasping as the hard stitching grazed across her clit. The sensation encouraged her to buck up, again and again, wantonly pressing her body into Jane's, seeking release in any way she could find it.

Jane lifted herself on her knees, preventing any further contact, much to Maura's chagrin and pout. "Not yet," she said. "I'm not done with you yet." The words made Maura moan and Jane chuckled against her lips before moving lower. Her tongue trailed along the line of Maura's jaw, her breath hot against the soft skin, her mouth ghosting its way down the column of her neck to her collarbones. Maura raised her shoulders from the mattress, aching nipples demanding contact. Jane would not deny her.

The silence of the room was broken by Maura's sharp exclamation of pleasure when Jane captured a nipple between her teeth. Maura dug her hand into dark hair and arched hard into Jane's mouth. She began rubbing her thighs together, seeking relief, any relief, for the want between her legs. Jane shook her head, even as she lavished attention to Maura's perfect breasts. Adjusting her position, Jane slipped a thigh between Maura's, preventing any further satisfaction for the blonde who all but whined in protest.

"All good things to those who wait," Jane's voice hummed into Maura's sternum as she made her way lower. "And it's going to be so good." Her mouth marked a tortuous path from Maura's breast bone to the line where her coarse curls began.

Pressing her feet into the mattress, Maura bent her knees and pushed up. Hands gripped and released Jane's thick hair as she writhed on the bed, chanting, "Please, please, please, please."

When Jane's tongue finally flicked across her needy clit, Maura thought she would explode. Blood rushed to her ears and a blanket of white stars flashed in front of her eyes. Her knees opened and closed, uncertain of what brought the most pleasure. Normally thriving on being the one in control, Jane left Maura unhindered, letting her writhe with abandon, bucking and twisting as she raced towards release. Every lick, every nibble sent the blonde higher and higher, and Maura was almost fearful of the height. But her body overrode her brain, letting nothing but this feeling consume her. It was a spark that began inexplicably from the very first time she saw Jane; a spark that grew into an inferno that engulfed her. Gasping, moaning, begging, she couldn't want for more. So she thought, until Jane slid two strong fingers inside her warm, eager heat.

The stars that blinded her exploded into pure whiteness, and Maura craned her head back into the pillow. Heels dug into the mattress and her back bowed off the bed, causing a small pool of sweat to collect in her suprasternal notch. Her mouth was open but only a stuttered breath escaped. Her voice abandoned her, her body using all its resources to capture the pleasure, to burn the feeling into her brain. She found just enough strength to utter one word: "Jane."

Her knees fell to her side and her body lay limp on the bed. Fingers untangled themselves from unruly dark curls, and the tension in her neck slowly faded away. She let out a shaky breath and collapsed. Only the comforting weight of the woman responsible for her current state prevented Maura from letting go of consciousness completely.

Jane kissed her temple and gently brushed away strands of hair from Maura's sweat-soaked brow. "That was fucking amazing."

Maura gathered enough energy to smile. "I was just about to say the same. Perhaps without the colloquial epithet."

The two women were silent for a long time, content simply to be with each other like this. Jane reached over to pull the corner of the sheet over them. "Sleep," she told Maura.

The blonde opened her eyes, and firmly said, "No." Averting her gaze from Jane's probing eyes, Maura summoned the courage to say, "I want to do that for you. I mean… I want to make you feel like that."

"You don't have-"

Maura silenced her with a kiss. Pulling back, she said, "I know."

Jane looked into endless hazel eyes as if searching for truth. She seemed to have found what she was looking for, because she rolled onto her back and slipped an arm under her head. They watched each other, neither moving, until Jane's left hand began lazily skimming down her torso, then up again. Down to her hipbone, then up to the curve of her breast. Maura's eyes were transfixed. On the next downward trip, Jane popped the button of her shorts, and this time, instead of stopping at her breast, she continued up, gently squeezing the rounded flesh. Her eyelids fluttered, though her gaze remained on Maura. Down again went her hand, slowly lowering the zipper. Back up, where she teased a nipple into a hard point. She pushed down her shorts and it finally snapped Maura into action. Touching Jane's hand to stop her, she sat up and took over the task of removing the shorts, tugging them off angled hips and down to her feet. Uncertain of what to do next, she kneeled between Jane's legs, and once again found herself mesmerized by Jane's fingers. Unencumbered by the shorts, Jane spread her legs and teased herself through her underwear.

"Don't make me wait," Jane said, a blend of an order and a plea. Maura's mouth opened at the evidence of Jane's arousal, a dark patch seeping through black material. Jane nodded at Maura's realization. "Yes," she whispered. "You did that."

Maura all but whimpered, and she lowered her head, at first taking Jane's fingers into her mouth, then tentatively nipping at the damp fabric. Jane immediately twitched her hips upward, and Maura pulled back, surprised at how such a simple action could send a bolt of arousal to her own clit.

Jane looked down at her with cloudy eyes. "You like knowing you can do that to me, don't you?"

"Yes," Maura whispered honestly. Bringing her attention back to Jane's arousal, she pressed her mouth against the wetness, this time without hesitation or uncertainty, and Jane responded in kind.

"Fuck, Maura. Yes."

The encouragement spurned her on, and she practically tore the underwear from Jane's body, wasting no time bending forward and capturing Jane's clit in her mouth. She moaned at the unfamiliar taste and revelled in the sounds she was drawing out of the woman beneath her. Though completely inexperienced, she knew what she liked and imagined Jane would be no different, so with an eagerness she never expected, she pulled Jane to the edge of ecstasy with her mouth and her tongue and her lips. Never had she been so turned on by turning someone else on. The groaning of her name, the tugging of her hair, the squeezing of the thighs all told her how much Jane was enjoying it, and it surprised Maura to discover how much she was enjoying it, too.

Remembering how it felt to have Jane's fingers inside her, she returned the favour, sighing at how easily her fingers slipped in. As it had done for Maura, this was the final piece that sent Jane over the edge. Maura looked up, in awe of the beauty of watching Jane come undone. Shifting her weight, she pressed her fingers into her own wetness and shuddered in release. Her groan vibrated against Jane's sensitive clit, and another aftershock rolled through the brunette's body.

After an eternity, Jane reached down and pushed Maura away. "Mercy. Uncle. Whatever."

Maura smiled into Jane's thigh and kissed the sensitive skin. Crawling up beside her, Maura pulled the sheet with her. She covered them both before the sweat could cool on their bodies. Lightheaded and satiated, Maura kissed the outer shell of Jane's ear. Now it was her turn to whisper, "Sleep."

XXXXXXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow, thanks for the follows! Sorry this chapter is a short one, but I wanted something to go in between what happened in Hawaii and when they meet again in Boston. Because you know they will! I know where the story is going, it's just a matter of finding the time to write it. I'll try not to keep you guys waiting too long! Happy holidays if I don't update before then!

XXXXXXX

Shadows played across the room in the early hours of the morning and, as Maura slowly came to consciousness, she caught herself smiling. Her body ached in the best ways and her mind hummed at the memories of last night. Replaying it, she wasn't even sure it wasn't a dream.

She had come down to the beachside bar for a drink and the view when she saw the dark-haired woman sitting alone. There was something almost defiant in the way she sat there, brushing away suitors, and yet, there was an air of sadness about her, too. Why Maura bought her a drink, she'd never be able to say; she only knew she was drawn to the woman in a way that was entirely unfamiliar. There was a newness to things; not just because she had never been with another woman, but because she felt things on a level she hadn't known existed. Didn't know existed. Until Jane.

Reaching across the bed in a languid stretch, her smile dropped when her hand met an empty space. She turned her head, eyes snapping open. Her eyes confirmed what her reach had told her- that side of the bed was empty. Her heart sank but she tried in vain to keep it afloat.

"Jane?" she called. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. The open concept layout of the one level home let her see the kitchen and the living room from the bed. Both were empty. "Jane?" she repeated, holding desperately to the hope that the brunette was in the bathroom. Gracefully swinging her legs out from the bed, she curled her toes on the hardwood floor and stood, ignoring her nakedness. Eight strides to the bathroom confirmed her fear- Jane was gone. Almost frantically, Maura ran into the kitchen, scanned the living room, and returned to the bedroom, all the while looking for a sign. A note. Anything.

She found nothing.

Dazed, she sat on the end of the bed. A pain blossomed in her chest, and she brought up a hand to cover her heart. While she would never subscribe to the idea that a heart could break, the tears that fell from her eyes said otherwise.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The stewardess droned on about what to do in the event of an emergency, and any other time, Jane would have laughed dryly at how ridiculous it was to even bother. Being someone trained in emergency events, she'd pick running into a burning building topless over being stuck in a tin can dropping out of the sky. But not this time. This time, she was transfixed by the tarmac, having this crazy idea that as long as the plane was still touching it, she was still connected to Maura. As it inched closer and closer to the runway, her heart clenched tighter and tighter.

Why didn't she leave a note? A card? Something?

_And say what?_ her subconscious replied. '_Hey, you were a great fuck! Call me if you're ever in Boston!'_

She closed her eyes at the crudeness of her words. She knew it was more than just a casual thing. What she had felt with Maura wasn't about the physical; that only enhanced it. No, what she felt was something that made her want to clamour for the exit, find a way off the plane, find a way back to her.

_And do what?_

Jane hunched down in her seat and glowered. She had no answer for her devil's advocate. Hell, she didn't even know Maura's last name. What did she think was going to happen when she slept with her last night? Long walks on the beach? A happily ever after? She had a life to go back to, and she was certain Maura did, too. Hawaii was an escape, nothing more. She pressed the palms of her hands into her eyes. It was meant to be an escape from the heartache she left behind in Boston. Now she was leaving Hawaii with an even heavier heart. She jammed her headphones onto her ears and willed the tears away when she felt the tires of the plane leave the ground.

XXXXXXXX

The bartender wasn't scheduled to start his shift until 6, and by the time the clock rolled around, Maura was almost out of her skin. She sat, fidgeting and jumpy, until he slipped behind the bar and greeted her with a smile.

"Hola!" he said.

"Hola," she replied, without half of his enthusiasm.

His smile immediately fell. "Everything okay?"

She reached for the wedding ring on her left hand, a subconscious habit she had when she was nervous. Finding the ring not there brought everything into perspective and she laughed at the revelation- she was a divorced, seemingly straight woman who had just slept with another woman. A woman who had turned her world upside down. She glanced up at Craig, then covered her face.

"What am I doing?"

Although the question was rhetorical, Craig said, "I think you're finding out who you are. And it scares you."

She dropped her hands to the bar. "Is it part of the hiring process?" He looked at her with a quizzical eye. "You have to be a qualified therapist in order to be a bartender?"

He threw his head back and laughed. "Yeah, it seems like it, doesn't it?" He leaned towards her. "I guess I've been doing this job a long time. I see people of all walks of life come in and out of this bar; different lives, different stories. Not sure there's anything I haven't seen." She nodded at his words. "I will say, what I saw last night between you and Jane… that was something."

She gave him a wistful smile. "It was."

"So what's the next step?" Faced with the crux of the situation- though well-meaning on his part- brought tears and his eyes widened in alarm. "What happened?"

"There is no next step," she sobbed, not caring how it looked. "We had a gre… a great night. It was wonderful and amazing and I didn't want it to end. But of course, it did." She took the napkin he offered and dabbed her eyes. "When I woke up this morning, she was gone."

He blew a firm breath between his lips and shook his head. "Without a word, huh?"

"Without a word." Maura looked at him hopefully. "Do you know what her real name is? Where she was from?"

He shook his head again. "She never said. She came in that first night, got very, very drunk, and we talked. After that, she would come in every night around 9, stay 'til midnight or so, then leave."

"What did you two talk about?"

He hesitated at revealing personal information, but couldn't see the harm now. "This was supposed to be her honeymoon." Maura's mouth dropped open. "Yeah, I know. I guess she caught her girlfriend in bed with another woman."

"Oh my God."

"By the sounds of it, they'd been together for years. Jane and her girlfriend, I mean. They were engaged for over a year, then something happened. She didn't say. Something about going away for a conference and coming home early to surprise the girlfriend."

She let out a small laugh. "That's what happened to me."

"I didn't get a chance to tell you last night," Craig said. "I'm sorry about you and Mr. Treymore. I heard what you said to Jane about your divorce."

"I'm not sorry," Maura stated flatly. "He was supposed to pick me up from the airport after a weekend away at a teachers' conference. I waited and waited until I finally took a cab home. When I found the house empty… I knew. I suppose I knew all along and just didn't want to admit it. So I went to his office. And there he was. And there she was." Her expression hardened at the memory. "The fact I had the wherewithal to take a picture most likely cost him an extra 5 million and the house here."

Craig whistled. "You're loaded!" Realizing his words, he coughed. "Sorry. That came out wrong."

She couldn't help but smile. "He is the CEO of a company that makes the glass that goes on every touch screen phone. It's very lucrative."

"No shit," he agreed with a grin. "Well… maybe you can use some of that money to find Jane."

Maura sighed. "I don't even know where to begin. I don't have a last name. I don't know where she lives." Her eyes brightened. "Where was she staying? I could get her information from the hotel!"

Craig looked away with a downcast expression. "She never said." Seeing Maura deflate, he could only say, "I'm so sorry."

She sat back and closed her eyes as if the futility of the situation finally hit her. "So am I, Craig. So am I."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The bar was jumping and he had to yell into the receiver. "Tapa Lagoon!"

"Is this Craig?" the voice said on the other end.

"Yep, what can I do for you?"

"It's Jane." There was a pause, then laughter. "Jane Bond."

He covered his open ear with his hand and bent over, trying to find a quiet spot behind the bar. "Jane Bond, huh? The one who takes a beautiful woman home then fucks off?" He knew his words were harsh, but he felt the need to defend Maura.

"I know," she conceded.

"Do you? Because I don't think you know how much you've fucked up." His tone softened. "She was here earlier, wanting to know if I knew anything that would help her find you. I couldn't even tell her your last name. She's not taking it well."

Jane squeezed her eyes shut. "Is she there now?"

"No," he replied. "She had a late flight. She's gone, Jane."

Her heart clenched and she fought off the nauseous feeling in the pit of her stomach. "What's her last name? Where does she live?"

His laugh was a mirthless one. "She asked me the same things about you. The good news is, I can at least give you half an answer. Her last name is Treymore. No, Isles-Treymore. I guess it's hyphenated. I don't know where she lives, but I just found out her douchebag of a husband is the CEO of some company that makes glass for smartphones and shit. Maybe start there."

Her exhale was audible enough that he could hear it even over the volume of the bar. "Thank you so much, Craig. I owe you."

"The next time I see you, she'd better be with you."

Jane grinned down the line. "I hope so."

She hung up the phone and fought from immediately scouring the internet. It had been a long flight and a long week, and she had to get her mindset out of Hawaii and back to Boston. With renewed vigor, she hopped into the shower and tried to focus on her return to work the next day, all the while thinking of one thing- Maura Isles-Treymore.

XXXXXXXXXXX


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry, sorry, sorry for the delay and the shortness of this chapter. Holidays are wonderful, but a bitch, too! I was going to wait until I had more to post, but decided to just go ahead and put this up. I hope you like it!

XXXXXXXXXXX

But as is often the case, life gets in the way of best laid plans, and it was no different for Jane. Though she hadn't called her mother yet, the older woman sniffed out her arrival like a bloodhound and Jane was dropped back into the Rizzoli family drama as if she had never left. Her youngest brother, Tommy, had been arrested again while she was away, and as it always was, her mother turned to her for support.

And when she wasn't caught up in bail hearings and jail visits, work made sure to take up the rest of her time. It was both a blessing and a curse. On one hand, she loved her job- she was one of the youngest in her firehouse to get hired on, and she was the only female firefighter in the district. They were accomplishments to be proud of. On the other hand, it was hard work and often dangerous, both things she was reminded of in her 2nd week back. A call came in at 3AM that knocked her flat on her ass, both figuratively and literally. She took a falling beam to the shoulder pushing her partner out of the way, and suffered through a month of painful rehab. It was this incapacitation that got her called into her boss' office.

"Rizzoli. Frost."

"Sir," they replied in unison.

"Hows the shoulder holding up?" Captain Cavanaugh asked.

She tried to shrug and grimaced at the action. "Coming along, boss."

He saw her expression and snorted. "Right. The physio says another 7-10 days of desk duty." He held up a hand to nip her protests in the bud. "I don't make the rules, Rizzoli. Talk it over with your union rep if you want to appeal. In the meantime, I've got a little job for you and your partner."

"Uh-oh," Frost muttered under his breath. "Don't think we're going to like the sound of this."

Cavanaugh held up a piece of paper. "It's Fire Prevention Week at St Mary's Elementary School. I've volunteered two of my best to go have a little visit with the kindergarten kids."

"And Korsak and Frankie were busy?" Frost winced at Jane's backhand to his stomach.

"Very funny, smartass." Cavanaugh's expression didn't match his words. "You two are the most personable- which isn't sayin' much, I admit- and it'd be good for the kids to see you."

Jane chuckled at Frost's confusion. "He means diversity."

Frost smiled. "Ah. Like a woman and a handsome brother."

Cavanaugh snorted again. "Right. Exactly like that. You guys are up tomorrow afternoon, 3 o'clock. Don't let them run all over you."

"A room full of rambunctious 5-year olds. What could possibly go wrong?" she asked facetiously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Did you really need to bring all that?" Frost groaned as he hauled a bag out of the pickup.

Jane looked at all the gear and conceded the point. "Maybe just the suit and helmet. What do you think?"

"I think you could've told me that before I lugged everything out of the truck."

"Don't be a baby," she chastised. "I have a wounded wing."

"Uh-huh."

She stood at the bottom of the steps of the 3-storey school. "Did I ever tell you I went here?" she asked Frost.

He stopped in surprise. "No. Really?" She nodded and he smiled.

"What?"

"Nothin'. Just trying to picture a 5-year old kickass Jane Rizzoli."

She bumped his shoulder. "Let's go, smart guy."

After a quick check-in with the principal, they walked up to the third floor.

"I feel like a giant," Frost said. "Look how close these steps are."

"The halls are way narrower than I remember," Jane said in agreement.

"Why put the little kids on the third floor, though?" He hefted the bag over his shoulder. "I ain't gonna make it."

Jane laughed. "They set up the floors from earliest grade at the top, to the later grades at the bottom. It's a walk for the little tykes, but they don't get trampled by the stampede of older kids at recess."

"By the time their little legs get downstairs, recess's over!"

They arrived outside the kindergarten room. Jane knocked on the door.

Frost watched her look around. "So has it changed at all?"

She shook her head, almost in awe. "Not one bit. It's weird. I'm tempted to see if my name is still scratched on the desk in Mr. Brovinsky's science class."

"You were a juvenile delinquent!" Frost crowed. "Destruction of school property!"

Neither noticed the door had opened midway through his comment. "Please," Jane scoffed, "like you didn't engage in a bit of graffiti."

"I dunno," he drawled, "that sounds like it could be racial profiling." It was Frost who realized someone was standing in the doorway. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"Racial profiling," Jane snorted. "I think-" her voice died in her throat when she saw the woman Frost had acknowledged.

In a voice that sounded much more confident than the owner felt, the woman said, "You must be the firefighters scheduled to speak with my class."

Frost looked down at his gear. "Yep, that would be us." He gave her a beaming smile and held out a hand. "Barry Frost, ma'am. Very nice to meet you. This is my partner, Jane Rizzoli."

The woman took Frost's hand and mustered a smile. "Very nice to meet you as well, Mr. Frost. I'm Maura. Maura Isles."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello! Slowly bringing these ladies back together, I promise. Here's a longer chapter to make up for my last short ones!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The tension was palpable and Frost coughed uncomfortably. The sound snapped Jane out of her daze. She looked down and saw Maura's hand extended. With a slight tremble in her own hand, she reached out and returned the gesture. She almost jumped at the contact.

"Very nice to meet you both," Maura said, though she made no eye contact with Jane. "I hope you're ready to meet some very excited children." She turned in the doorway and gestured them inside. Closing the door, she walked to the front of the class and clapped her hands.

"Seats, everyone. Come on." Without needing to be told twice, the gaggle of 5 year olds took their place on the floor, sitting in a semi-circle. One small boy waved his hand frantically. "Yes, Marcus?"

"Miss Isles, are they firemen?"

"Don't be silly," the girl beside him said and pointed at Jane. "That's a firelady."

Despite the charged air between the adult women, Jane was able to laugh and relax a little. Maura shook her head and smiled at the girl. "I think they prefer to be called 'firefighters', Paisley, though perhaps that's something you'd like to ask them."

Frost stepped forward. "My name's Barry Frost, and this is my partner, Jane Rizzoli."

"Ha, that's a funny name!" another boy said. "Rizzi!"

"Can I call you 'Frostie'?"

"'Frostie'!"

"Children!" Maura said, firmly, but not shouting. The class immediately went silent. "Thank you. I think it would be very nice if we let Mr. Frost and Ms. Rizzoli..." her voice stumbled ever-so-slightly on the name, "tell us why they're here today."

"Well, Barry's already introduced us, and you have already figured out we're firefighters," Jane began with a smile. "Do you have any questions so far?" The boy who raised his hand earlier raised it again. Jane pointed at him. "What's your name?"

"Marcus."

"Hey, Marcus. What's your question?"

"How did you hurt yourself?"

She glanced down at her shoulder and could feel Maura's eyes on her. "I was in a building that was on fire," she replied, deciding to go with the simplest explanation. "A piece of the ceiling came down and hit my arm."

Frost shook his head and leaned forward, as if sharing a secret with the kids. "You wanna know what really happened?" Twenty heads nodded excitedly. "I went in to make sure there was no one in there who needed help. Jane was behind me, because partners gotta watch each other's backs, right?" Twenty heads nodded again. "And I had this on," he reached into the big equipment bag and put on the helmet. The kids grinned. "And I had this on, too." He put on the oxygen mask.

"Don't be scared," Jane said, seeing some of the kids pull back. "See his face?" She tapped the visor. "This thing here just helps him to breath when there's smoke. It's safe and not at all scary. Is it, Frostie?"

The kids laughed at the name and he shook his head. "Nope. Not scary."

"You sound like Darth Vader," Marcus laughed.

"Marcus," Frost breathed for dramatic effect, "I am your father."

He rolled back on his butt and giggled. "No, you're not!"

"What happened next?" The pair were surprised to hear the question coming from Maura. "I mean," she stammered, "you were telling a story."

"Right," Frost replied. "So I'm going through the building like this," he crouched and swung his head from side to side. "But there was no one there, so we decided to turn around. That's when this big piece from the ceiling fell. It was coming for me!" He re-enacted the moment with exaggerated volume. The kids' eyes widened in shock. "But Jane here pushed me out of the way." The room was absolutely quiet and Frost removed the mask and helmet. "She couldn't quite get out of the way, and she got hit. Saved my life." He looked at her with respect and thanks.

Never one to accept a compliment, she brushed it aside. "Just doin' my job, partner."

"Coooool!" the girl beside Marcus said. "What else do you have in the bag?"

"Well, let's see," Jane said, rummaging through the sack. "I've got this big coat. Oh, it's so heavy. Can someone help me?" Hands immediately went up. "Okay, how about the girl who asked me. Paisley, right?" She nodded enthusiastically. "Come on up, Paisley. Who else? The boy with the Lego Batman shirt. I love Lego Batman." The boy scrambled to his feet and ran to the front of the room. "What's your name?"

"Timothy."

"Okay, you two. Are you gonna help me pull this coat out of the bag?"

"Yes!" they agreed in unison.

"All right. Not gonna lie- it's heavy! Can you do it?"

"Yes!"

"Okay. On three." She looked to the rest of the class. "Can you count with me? One- two-"

As one, the class shouted, "THREE!"

The coat broke free and the class ooh'd and ahh'd over it. Jane and Frost eventually brought the bag into the center of the circle and revealed all the contents. Boots, and gloves and a safety hood were all on display, though the highlight was the oxygen mask for pets. Jane pretended not to notice Maura watching her intently.

"I have a cat!" Timothy told them proudly. "If there was a fire, I would go inside and get him and make sure he used this mask."

Jane shook her head. "Now hold on, cowboy," she warned. "You should never go back into a burning building, okay? That's what firefighters do, right? In fact, this is probably a good time to talk about what you should do if there's a fire. What do you think you should do first?"

Frost piped up. "Run around and scream, 'Ahhhhhhh!'?" He pretended to run, waving his hands in the air.

The kids laughed and Jane shook her head, letting out a big sigh. "Nooooo."

A little blonde boy raised his hand. "Stay calm."

"Right," Jane praised. "Do you know what that means?" She looked at Frost.

"It means, 'chill'," he pushed his hands towards the floor. "It means, don't worry, we just gotta stop and think for a minute."

"That's right. Next, you should crouch down, like this." She got on all fours. "Can you do that?"

They all looked at Maura and she nodded. "Go on."

"You, too, Miss Isles," Ashley said.

The blonde tilted her head and complied. Soon, they were all on the floor. Marcus barked and they all laughed.

"And why do we get on the floor, Ms. Rizzoli?" It was the first time since they entered the room that Maura spoke directly to Jane.

Jane turned her head and looked at Maura, and her voice caught in her throat. Hazel eyes looked right into her soul and Jane blinked hard at the sensation. "Uh," she turned her attention to Marcus, if only to pull her gaze away from Maura's eyes. "Because… because when there's a fire, there's a whole bunch of…" She left the sentence hanging, hoping the children would pick up on it.

"SMOKE!" a handful shouted.

"That's right," she smiled. "And smoke goes up in the air, never down. So the best way to make sure you don't breath in that yucky smoke is to get on the ground. Like this. Then you crawl to where it's safe." Remembering the age of her audience, she quickly added, "Your teacher will go with you, so make sure you follow her."

The two firefighters went through some safety tips with the kids, simplified so they could understand. They ended the day with Frost peeking into the big bag one last time.

"Whoa. Who put these in there?" he asked before pulling out a stack of colouring books and crayons. The children cheered and Frost handed out the gifts. Groups of three and four kids clustered together, chattering and laughing over the books, eagerly opening the boxes of crayons.

"I'm gonna make him brown, like me and Frostie," Marcus announced, carefully colouring in a picture of a fireman.

Jane sat, cross-legged, at one of the children's tables. One or two kids would hop over to visit and share their work, then dash back to their friends. Jane's attention never wavered, though she was glad to see Frost take center stage, letting the kids play with his mask and helmet. Catching her breath, she picked up a crayon and was about to start colouring when she felt a touch on her arm. Startled, she turned to see a small girl at her elbow, holding out a black crayon. Jane looked at her hand and realized she had a yellow one between her fingers.

"You don't think I should make her hair blonde?" Jane asked, pointing at the image of the female firefighter. The girl simply shook her head and pointed to Jane's hair. "Oh, I should make it like me?"

Maura gently sat beside them. "This is Charlotte," she introduced, lightly stroking the girl's hair. "She's quite shy."

Jane noticed the hearing aid in the girl's ear and signed, "Hello." When her eyes lit up, Jane waved her hands in surrender and made a motion with her hands to get the excited child to slow down. "I'm not very good," she signed and spoke. "You have to go slow with me, okay?" Charlotte nodded vigorously and pointed to the book. "Want to colour with me?" Jane asked, her fingers fumbling for the right sign.

"Charlotte can read lips as well," Maura told her. "You just have to make sure she's looking at you."

"That's great," she replied, "because I think I used up all my signs."

Charlotte giggled and began colouring. Jane followed suit, but glanced up every so often to see Maura watching intently. The warmth of her gaze lit the fire inside Jane once more, and the brunette shifted in her position. The bell rang, signalling the end of the day, and Maura softly touched Charlotte's arm.

"Time to go, sweetie," she said.

The crestfallen girl looked over to Jane. "Maybe I'll come back again and see if you finished the book," Jane said slowly. "Would that be okay?" Charlotte nodded with a grin and Jane grinned back. "Okay. You better get your stuff together. I need to clean up, too!" Charlotte stood and gathered her things. Jane followed suit and stretched. "I don't remember being so low to the ground when I was that age," she said, watching the kids in their organized chaos.

"I have a hard time believing you _were_ that low to the ground," Maura replied.

Jane turned at the voice, not expecting the blonde to speak to her directly. She was saved the decision of whether or not to reply in return when Frost strolled over.

"That was pretty cool!" he beamed.

"You did great. Frostie."

He swatted her good arm and shrugged. "Hey, I've been called worse!" The tension that began between the two woman at the door still lingered, and he tilted his head. "I'm just gonna… get the stuff out to the truck. I'll meet you there. Rizzi." He held out his hand to shake Maura's, then departed, but not before nearly colliding with a young woman who was entering the room. "Sorry," he apologized, then exited.

"Hey Mrs. Tre- I mean, Miss Isles," the woman said. "I'm here to corral these wild stallions."

Some of the kids heard her comment and laughed. "What's a 'stallion'?" one asked.

"It's someone from Italy," Timothy answered. "Like, my uncle Tony is a istallion."

"No it's not!" Paisley retorted. "She said 'stallion', not 'istallion'. There's no such word." She turned to Maura. "Is there, Miss Isles?"

"No," the teacher replied. "Someone from Italy is an Italian," she carefully enunciated. "A 'stallion' is a horse."

"We're wild horses!" Marcus laughed, and they started prancing around.

"All right, all right," the teacher's aide said, "let's get this under control. Are we all ready to go?"

"Yes, Miss Brighton!" they answered.

"Okay. Is there anything I need before we go, Miss Isles?"

Maura shook her head. "You're good to go, Emma. Thank you."

"You heard her, my little horses. Let's go!"

The children were ushered out and the two women were alone at last. Maura immediately began picking up the stray crayons that had found their way under tables and behind shelves. Jane stood stock still, unsure of what to say or do. She could only watch as Maura cleaned the black board and straightened everything on her desk. An eternity passed before Maura finally spoke.

"You just left."

The three words cut through the room and through Jane's heart.

"I…"

Maura drew in a cleansing breath. "You just left," she repeated, more firmly. "Not a letter or a note or a scrap of paper. You snuck out without even a 'good-bye'."

"Hey," Jane said, "I didn't sneak out." She knew her objection was a weak one, but she plowed ahead anyway. "Besides, what was I supposed to do? Leave a note saying, 'Had a great time! Call me!'? I had no idea you were from Boston. I mean, what are the odds? What did you want from me?"

"The simple courtesy of a 'good-bye' would have sufficed," Maura replied.

"Would it? I mean, that night…" her voice trailed off at the memory. "That was a great night. But as far as I knew, we'd never see each other again."

"And you were okay with that?"

"What choice did I have?" Jane asked, exasperated.

"I would have liked to have been your friend, Jane."

The brunette's eyes widened, as if the thought had never occurred to her. "What?"

"I won't deny that night was… incredible. But it was all wonderful, Jane. Don't you remember the two of us talking for hours at the bar? I had a connection with you that was so natural, I felt like I had known you forever. I felt like… I was understood for the first time in my life. Of course, afterward was…" the blush stained her cheeks. "Anyway… I didn't have any illusions about what would happen after that night. I knew you had to leave and I knew it wouldn't matter, anyway- we couldn't have stayed there forever. But I would have liked to have stayed in touch. Talked to you. Written to you. Gotten to know you outside of that fantasy moment. But you didn't give me the chance." Maura looked down at her desk top. "I called Craig, you know? I begged him to tell me everything he knew about you. He only knew about… well, he didn't know your last name or where you were staying. I thought that was my last chance. And yet, here you are."

"I know. About Craig, I mean." Maura's eyes shot up to look at Jane. "Yeah. I called him, too. He knew more about you, though. I got your last name."

"So you knew who I was?" Maura asked.

"No. I mean, I knew your name, but I had no idea you were in Boston until today. I meant to Google you, to find you, but work got in the way." She gestured to her injured shoulder. "Then this happened. It's been a crazy few weeks."

Maura looked at Jane's injury. "Are you going to be all right?"

"This?" Jane deflected the concern with a shrug. "Another week of desk duty says the boss. But I feel fine."

"Good." They were silent for several minutes before Maura asked, "Did you really want to find me?"

Jane stepped forward and made a motion to grab Maura's hand, but pulled back at the last second. "God, yes. I know my head's been in such a mess since… well, I guess Craig filled you in enough for you to figure it out. I didn't even know I told him."

"He did say you were pretty intoxicated."

"That first night, yeah," she admitted. "It was supposed to be my honeymoon. That's why I was in Hawaii. Figured the trip was already paid for so why not, huh?" Her smile was filled with sadness. "Wound up having an okay trip anyway. I mean, especially the end." Her smile turned genuine. "I was all over the place, mentally, emotionally. But when I was with you, it was like I had finally found… clarity. Like everything just fell into place."

"I felt that, too."

"So yeah," Jane went on, "I did want to find you. Because it wasn't the moment or the place. It was you. And I wanted that again."

"What did you plan on doing if you found me?" There was an opening there that Jane couldn't resist, but she didn't have to say a word. Images of promises made against a window flashed through Maura's mind just as surely as they did through Jane's.

Jane smirked, knowing Maura's thoughts, but she quickly turned serious again. "I don't know. I would have at least thanked you for one of the most amazing nights of my life. And maybe ask you if you wanted to pick up where we left off. Or… start fresh." Their eyes met and both were taken aback by the longing and want they shared. "I would have at least given you a note." They both smiled. Reaching into her pocket, Jane carefully placed her card on the desk. "I know this is all sudden. I don't expect you to figure this out right away. Hell, I'm not sure I can figure it out. I just know… I'd love it if you called me."

Maura was quiet, eyes poring over the simple white business card that lay innocently on her desk. She reached out for it and gently flicked a fingernail over the sharp corner. Memories were clouding her judgment, and she wasn't comfortable with the uncertainty. "It is very sudden," Maura said quietly. "I wanted that night. I wanted this," she gestured between them. "I was angry that you didn't give me an opportunity for more. But now that you're here, standing in front of me…" Jane's heart sank. "I'm just… give me some time."

There was promise in her request and Jane wanted to raise her fists in delight. Instead, she nodded and smiled. She stepped around the desk and slowly approached the blonde. When Maura didn't step back, Jane softly brushed her lips against her cheek. "All the time you need, Maura." Tilting her head in the direction of the door, she said, "I should go. Frost is probably wondering what the hell's taking me so long." She walked backwards to the exit, all the while looking at Maura. "Don't lose that card," she grinned, and raised her hand to say goodbye.

Once Jane was out of sight, Maura's legs finally gave way and she was forced to sit down. She tried to will her heart and mind to order, but it was in vain. The only sense of calm seemed to come from the small card she still had clenched between her fingers.

XXXXXXXXX


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I promise to update at least once a week! Probably on the weekend.

Note: This chapter is 'M'.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Rizzoli." A co-worker popped his head around the corner into the team room. "Somebody's waitin' for ya downstairs."

She uncrossed her ankles and unfolded her lanky frame from the old couch. Crumpling up her lunch bag, she watched with satisfaction as it flew in a perfect arc into the garbage can.

"You should give the Celtics a call."

She grinned at the man in the doorway. "Thanks, Albrecht. Any idea who my visitor is?"

He shrugged. "I'm just passin' on the message. It was the rookie who told me. Said it was 'a girl', then came in his pants."

"Ew! Thanks so much for the image I never needed in my head."

"My work here is done."

Her glare was paired with a grin and she lightly hopped down the stairs. Though she was given nothing more than 'a girl', her mind immediately went to Maura. Three days had passed, and not a word from the blonde. Under any other circumstances, Jane might have been worried, but these were no ordinary circumstances. She knew that, in the most uncomplicated of situations, things would be approached with caution. Had they just simply separated from their significant others, they still would have gone into a new relationship with hesitation. Throw in the fact that Maura was re-discovering her sexuality, and it became a much more emotionally tangled situation. But after what happened in Hawaii, and how the memory settled in Jane's heart, she was willing to take it as slow as the other woman needed. Still, there was a thrilling jolt that ran through her at the thought of Maura waiting for her downstairs.

It wasn't Maura.

"Heather," Jane greeted coldly.

A voluptuous brunette turned from a young firefighter and grinned. "Jane."

She looked over her ex's shoulder. "Stackhouse," she said to the young man. "She's gay, so put it back in your pants."

Two men who were washing one of the big trucks laughed out loud and one whooped, "Rookie!"

Jane ignored them and turned her attention back to the woman standing in front of her. "What do you want?"

Heather frowned and pouted. "Come on, Janie-"

"No," she cut her off. "You lost the right to call me that when I found you with your head between the legs of that college student."

One of the men coughed and the other turned up the stereo.

"I was drunk!" she protested.

Jane snorted. "For the entire 6 months you were fucking her behind my back?" She took some measure of enjoyment out of Heather's expression. "Oh, you didn't know I knew about that, did you? I'll give- what was her name? Tracy?- some credit. She was a hell of a lot more honest with me than you ever were. Why are you here, anyway?" Jane's eyes narrowed. "Don't tell me she left you."

Heather shook her head. "No. I left her. When you moved out, and I realized it was really over, I… it finally hit me that you were gone. What I had with Tr- with her, it was nothing in comparison to what we had together, Jane. I want that back. I want you back." She reached out but Jane deftly avoided the contact.

"Really?" she said, disbelieving. "Really? The hot piece of ass dumps your ass and you think you can come crawling back and that's it?"

"I told you, I dumped-"

"Save it," Jane bit harshly. "We had 7 years together. Seven years. We went through everything together, didn't we? You coming out. My parents divorce. Your dad dying. My brother going to prison. But through it all, we had each other, and that got me through more things than you can ever imagine. This job," she jerked her head over her shoulder to the station house, "makes you appreciate living. I got out of a lot of shitty situations because just when I was about to give up, I saw your face, and I thought, 'I need to live for that'. Now all I can see is you moaning someone else's name."

Heather's expression dropped, but in a last ditch attempt to get in the final word, she snapped, "This job. It was always this job with you."

Jane nodded ruefully. "Sure. Make it about me if it makes you feel better. You knew I loved this job from the first day I met you. Just as much as I loved you. Now it's the only thing I've got. But at least I know where I stand. I can trust the job and the people I work with. I know in my heart they won't disappoint me, or lie to me, or fuck around on me."

Several of the men present in the garage stopped and turned in her direction. A few nodded at her words, and one called out, "We got your back, Jane." The declaration received murmurs of agreement.

Heather shook her head and waved her hand dismissively. "Whatever, Jane. You know where I live. The door's open, but don't wait too long."

As she walked out of the garage, Stackhouse yelled out, "The only way she's going through your door is if there's a fire!" He nodded enthusiastically to the other men, and when he saw their expression, he said, "What? Just tryin' to show my support." When he received nothing but chuckles and head shakes, he looked at Jane and grinned. "I don't care. I got your back."

It was just what she needed to cut through the tension. With a wink, she said, "Thanks, rookie."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maura walked from the living room to the dining room to the kitchen and back to the living room so many times, she'd lost track. The house was quiet, and not for the first time since the divorce did she wonder if it was too big, and if she shouldn't just sell it. Maybe it just had too many memories. She swirled the wine in one hand and glanced at the phone in the other. It had been three days since she had seen Jane; since her world was turned upside down again, in the most wonderful of ways. If she were truthful, she would have to admit she never thought it would ever happen. Already there had been a part of her that returned to Boston, thinking she'd have to leave the memories of Hawaii behind her. She took a sip of her wine and smiled.

Hawaii.

Had someone described the details to her beforehand, she would have accused them of being crazy. Maura Dorthea Isles, not only in the arms of another woman, but reciprocating with hands and fingers and mouth? Kissing a woman? Tasting a woman? A ripple of pleasure rolled through her, and she was barely aware she had turned off all the lights and set the alarm until she found herself propping up her pillows and sitting back on her bed. The soft glow from her lamp cast comforting shadows and she looked down at her phone once more. Setting the wine glass on the bedside table, she closed her eyes and took in a deep calming breath. In the silence she could hear the faint rumble of thunder in the distance and she knew it wouldn't be long before the skies opened up. _Just like Hawaii_. She smiled and shook her head. Was there nothing that wouldn't remind her of that night?

Her hand was now bereft of the wine glass, and her brain gave it another job to do. Almost of its own accord, it tickled its way from her waist to her thigh and back up again. On its second trip, fingertips grasped at the fabric of her skirt and inched the hem up, exposing creamy white thighs before dragging slowly up to her stomach. With a few determined tugs, the blouse was pulled out of the waistband and the sound of buttons being unfastened barely made a sound. A light staccato of rain began to tap against the window, only encouraging her to shed the barriers between her fingers and her body. The blouse and skirt found their way to the end of the bed, and Maura shifted down until she was almost flat on the thick comforter. The cell phone felt heavy in her right hand and she held it up to look at it, as if she could divine an answer from the blank screen.

Having programmed Jane's number into the phone earlier that week, she knew it would only take three simple swipes of her thumb to call. Her left hand skimmed underneath the waistband of her panties. _I could tell her how much I enjoyed seeing her, s_he thought, as her hand lazily changed direction and swept upwards to circle her navel. _Perhaps inquire about her week. _Fingertips turned again, venturing lower, teasing, painfully teasing. _We could make plans for lunch. _Her hips tilted forward, seeking out the retreating digits.

Before she realized what she had done, the faint burr of a ringing phone cut through the silence, and a voice like molasses said, "Hello?"

In a panic, Maura hung up. Mentally scolding both hands for their treacherous ways, she focused on clearing her mind, and laughed lightly at the situation. _Oh, Jane, _she thought_, if you only knew the things you made me do. _

Her chuckle died away when her phone rang. The screen greeted her with a single word. _Jane_. Before she knew it, her right hand betrayed her again, her thumb swiping across to the 'answer' icon.

"Hello?" Jane asked again. "Who is this?" Several empty seconds passed until Jane said, "Maura?"

Caught out, Maura debated her options, and knew hanging up was out of the question. So she went with option #2. "Hi."

The chuckle that rolled down the telephone line settled in Maura's stomach, and her traitorous left hand trailed south once more.

"Hi yourself. I'm glad you called."

"Are you?"

"Yeah," Jane assured her. "I was thinking about you today. Hell, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since Tuesday."

Maura breathed a sigh of relief. "Me, too, Jane."

"Oh yeah? What have you been thinking about?"

Her fingers stopped over her sopping panties and now it was Maura's turn to chuckle. She deflected revealing the whole truth by saying, "I've been thinking about how crazy this is."

"In what way?"

"Every way." She chuckled again. "I don't know…" she faltered. "I was married to a man for a decade. Then I go clear across the country to get away from it all, where I meet the most amazing woman. I then have the most incredible night of my life. With a woman. She leaves, but she's all I can think about. She makes me think things and feel things and do things that are so foreign to me. And yet, oddly like they've been there the entire time, just waiting for someone to find me."

"I was pretty amazing in bed," Jane quipped.

Maura laughed but shook her head. "You know it was so much more than that, Jane."

The brunette nodded though Maura couldn't see. "It was. It is." There was another pause, then Jane said, "Is that why you decided to call?"

Maura's hand languidly trailed up her body, fingertips stuttering across her rib cage until they reached an aching nipple. She bit her bottom lip to stifle her whimper. Rather than answer the question directly, she said, "It's raining."

Jane hummed. "The air was cool," she recalled. "Your breath left little puffs of condensation on the window. Do you remember?"

The whimper escaped. "Yes."

There was a sound in the background of Jane shifting her position. "Are you touching yourself?"

Maura glanced down at her hand, softly stroking herself through the silk. "Could you be more specific?"

Jane chuckled at Maura's pedantry. "Do you have your hand down your pants?" she asked in a faux-clinical voice.

Laughing, Maura replied, "Technically, no."

"That's too bad," Jane said. "I do."

The whimper grew into a full moan. "Oh, god." She impatiently tore away her panties, tossing them to the side, not caring where they landed. At last, eager fingers slid into wet folds. "Oh, god," she repeated.

"I remember how you feel," Jane said. "So soft. So willing. So wet." Her voice caught on the last word.

"Yes."

"Have you thought about me? Fucking you?" Maura groaned and the grin could be heard in Jane's voice. "You did like me talking dirty, didn't you?"

"Yes," she whispered with a ragged breath. "Yes."

"Will you let me make up for the fact I couldn't fuck you properly against the window?"

"I… I bought something."

Maura's words cut through the fog of pleasure that enveloped Jane. "What?"

"I… I bought something," she repeated, frantically circling her clit. "After… after I came home. I saw something on the internet. I… oh, god… I never thought I'd see you again, but I thought of you and…"

"Are you thinking of me now?" The answer was a sob of pleasure. "Are you thinking of me, between your legs?"

"Jane…"

"We're gonna have to…" her voice caught as she skirted the brink of her orgasm, fingers plunging into her wetness. "Get some padding for the headboard so we don't… mark the wall when..."

The sentence didn't need to be finished; the implication was there, and it, along with Jane's cry of release, sent Maura over the edge. Her long guttural moan became muffled as the phone slipped from her hand, falling into the folds of the blanket. Her hips jerked into her fingers, forcing them deeper, pressing her clit into her palm. Her right hand now free, it reached up gracelessly and squeezed her breast, pinching a nipple almost painfully. The orgasm rolled through her, shocking her in its intensity, until it dissipated like a pebble in a pond. Her lungs drew in precious breath, and her eyes blinked until the stars faded away.

Without looking, she patted around the bed until her hand fell on her phone. After several attempts, she hit the 'speaker' button and set the phone on her beating heart. She licked her lips and pushed out a feeble, "Jane?" Hearing her own voice, she swallowed and tried again. "Jane?"

"Yep," was the answer, and Maura smiled. "Don't be so smug," Jane said, catching a semblance of breath. "I did all the work."

Maura's smile grew into a full, deep laugh. "My fingers might debate the point."

Jane groaned, and Maura knew she was imagining the sight. "Too smug. I'll have to come up with an appropriate punishment for your hubris, Ms. Isles."

"I can't wait, Ms. Rizzoli." Hearing the stifled yawn from the other end, Maura asked, "Did you have a long day?"

Jane groaned again, but for a different reason. "This was a wonderful way to end the day. Let's not talk about the rest of it."

There was something in the tone that made Maura want to ask for more, but she simply said, "Okay."

"Let's not talk about the rest of it tonight," Jane amended, hearing the quiet uncertainty in Maura's voice.

Jane's assurance did the trick, because she smiled and said, "Deal." The sweat began to cool on her skin, so she pulled back the blanket and slid underneath. "Do you work tomorrow?"

"I'm on the 7 to 7 shift until Monday night."

She glanced at the clock. "Oh, Jane! It's almost midnight!"

"That's okay. I'm gonna sleep so good tonight."

"So well," Maura corrected.

"Is this what I have to look forward to, seeing a school teacher?"

The inference warmed her body. "That, and amazing orgasms. I hope." Her voice was shy, yet playful. This was a whole new side of herself she had never known. A side that felt confident and sexy; a side that didn't feel the need to react to how she thought others wanted to see her. It was scary yet incredibly liberating all at once.

"Oh, there's no hoping," Jane said. "I already know from experience." She yawned again. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize. You need to get your sleep. I'd say I'm sorry for keeping you up, but that would be a lie."

"I'd say I'm sorry for staying up, but…" Jane's sleeping chuckle filled Maura's heart with joy.

"Good night, Jane."

"Good night, Maura. And Maura? You can call me any time."

XXXXXXXXXXX


	6. Chapter 6

In comparison to the events of Friday night, the weekend was a quiet one, Maura not wanting to disrupt Jane's schedule. But when Monday came, she found herself outside the fire station. She had planned no further than showing up and now she stood, looking up at the big building, uncertain.

"Can I help you, ma'am?"

She turned to the gentle query. A grizzled man in his 50s looked back with friendly blue eyes. "I… I'm wondering if Jane Rizzoli is here?" She held up a small cardboard box. "The children were so impressed, they made a few things."

He raised an eyebrow in momentary confusion, then snapped his fingers. "Ah! The school. Rizzoli and Frost were sent to do some fire safety awareness."

Maura realized she had given the man no clue as to what she was talking about, and shook her head at herself. "That's right."

He gestured for the box and shook her hand. "Nathan Grömme," he introduced himself. "Very nice to meet you."

She couldn't help but be caught up in his friendliness. "Maura Isles. Very nice to meet you, too."

"C'mon. Rizzoli's in the back playin' a little pickup. She'll welcome the distraction."

He guided her through the immaculate garage and through an iron wrought door. There were sounds but no images until they turned the corner. She looked at Grömme, baffled, and he laughed. On the small basketball court, 6 people were indeed 'playin' a little pickup' as he had said. What he failed to mention was the fact they were all in their firefighter uniforms, complete with boots and oxygen mask, but minus the helmet. Jane was only distinguishable by her dark pony tail.

"We got a small gym upstairs, but we find this is just as effective," he told her with a grin.

"I'd say so!" She watched them trudge up and down the court with surprising speed considering the weight of their uniform.

"About 60 pounds," he said, answering the unspoken question.

"Who's winning?"

He chuckled. "They're all still standin', so they're all winners."

It may have been a theoretical victory he was talking about, but the roll of the ball off Jane's fingers and the swish through the net made it a literal one. Immediately, all masks were pulled off and several of the players collapsed to the ground.

"I let you… let you take that show, Nails," an exhausted man wheezed.

Jane was bentover, hands on her hips. "Sure you did, Moose," she said between gasps. She began to unclasp her jacket when Grömme caught her attention with a shout. The jacket dropped to the ground and she turned at her name.

"Jane," he said again, the pair now walking towards her. "This is-"

"Maura," she said, more to the woman than her colleague. "I mean… Miss Isles."

Grömme caught her mistake and grinned. "I see."

She slapped him in the chest with the back of her hand. "You see nothing."

"Uh-huh. Anyway, she brought this. Somehow you and Frost impressed a bunch of 5-year olds and they wanted to say thanks." He watched as the two women clearly only had eyes for each other. "Right," he laughed good-naturedly. He placed the box at Jane's feet. "I'll leave you to it."

He departed, unnoticed. Maura was the first to break eye contact, but it was only to run her gaze over Jane's body. From the waist down, the brunette was every bit the firefighter- heavy scuffed boots and over-sized pants that had seen their fair share of dirt, grime and danger. But the transition from firefighter to woman was breathtaking. Thick suspenders that held up the pants continued the uniform motif, but they curled around a black tanktop that Maura was certain wasn't standard issue. The tank hugged curves and muscles born from nature and hard work. At some point during the game, the top had pulled loose from the pants, leaving a strip of skin exposed. Maura licked her lips. Sinew and beauty. Jane was a perfect balance.

"I've heard firefighters are the #1 fantasy for women."

Maura blinked, her mind coming back to the present. "I have no problem believing that's true."

Jane's mouth opened and she laughed. "That's awfully bold of you, Miss Isles."

"You seem to have that effect on me, Miss Rizzoli. Though I would have thought the events of Friday night would have been enough to convince you."

She sauntered up to Maura, neither needing to touch each other to feel the heat between them. "So I have super powers, huh?"

"Use them responsibly," Maura whispered, eyes flicking down to enticing breasts.

"She's better lookin' than the one that was here the other day!" A teammate winked and shoulder nudged Jane before leaving the court.

Maura's eyes lifted to Jane's, and she struggled to hide her emotions from the brunette.

"Hey," Jane said, "it's nothing like that. My ex came by, looking to… I don't even know. Get back together, I guess. Her 'girlfriend' dumped her ass, even though she won't admit it."

Collecting a calming breath, Maura levelly said, "Okay."

Jane placed her hands on Maura's shoulders and bent slightly to look right into her eyes. "Hey," she repeated. "I have zero interest in anything to do with her. What kind of person would that make me, if I went back to that? And I would have said that even before I met you."

"And now?" She felt Jane pull her in closer.

"And now, I can barely remember my name, let alone hers."

Maura's lips twitched. "You have a remarkable way with words."

"Must be my silver-tongue," Jane smirked.

"Yes," she replied, "you certainly do have a talented tongue."

Jane's eyes widened. "Holy crap, woman, you're going to be the death of me." She pressed her hips into Maura's. "But what a way to go."

A shiver of delight rippled through Maura and she revelled in the heat that it spread through her body. "I'd like to lure you in with a dinner invitation first, if that's okay with you."

"So many double entendres, so little time," Jane grinned. A quick thought made the smile fade. "Damn it. I'm supposed to have dinner with Ma tonight. She finally cornered me this weekend."

"That's okay. I can take a raincheck."

Jane groaned. "But I'd rather be with you than my mother!" She stomped her foot for effect, and Maura laughed. "But I'd have to fake a coma or something. Then I'd be stuck in a bed and have to pretend I couldn't hear her nattering away at me."

"It's okay, Jane, really." Maura hooked her fingers into the belt of Jane's pants. "We'll do it some other time."

Jane groaned again, this time at the thought behind Maura's words. "Fine," she pouted. "How about tomorrow night? Can I pick you up from school, or is that too-"

"It's perfect," Maura said. "I do a bit of paperwork after school's out, so how about 4?"

"Perfect," Jane agreed.

The two women swayed against each other for several minutes, enjoying each other's company, when Maura said, "I should go. Let you go back to doing whatever it is you do when you're not fighting fires or playing fireman basketball."

Jane wrinkled her nose. "I'm going to have a shower, is what I'm going to do." She leaned forward, then stopped. "Is this okay?"

Maura glanced around, not accustomed to public displays of affection. Though there wasn't anyone left on the court, the sounds of activity in the firehouse were only a stone's throw away. At any moment, someone could come out and see them. She was surprised to find she didn't care. "More than okay."

She was rewarded for her bravery by the soft insistent press of Jane's lips against hers. She returned the kiss eagerly, and added her own personal touch by grazing her fingertips over the exposed patch of skin between Jane's pants and her tank. She smiled when she heard the appreciative moan.

"The death of me," Jane whispered against Maura's lips.

"I should go," Maura said, though she made no effort to pull away.

"Uh-huh."

"No, really," Maura gasped between kisses, "I… should… go." With Herculean effort, she took one step back and caught her breath. Her hands came up to cool the heat in her cheeks. When Jane stepped forward, she took another step back, holding up a finger. "You're so bad."

"But bad in a good way, right?"

She couldn't help but smile. "In a very good way." Before the brunette had a chance to respond, either verbally or physically, Maura repeated, "I should go. I hope you'll show Mr. Frost the box of things the children made for you both."

Jane looked down at the box. "Is that what that is? Awww, that's so sweet. I'll bring the box up when I go in and me and Frost will have a look. Tell them we said 'thank you'."

"I will. They'll be so pleased." Maura took one last glance at Jane, from head to toe and back again before sighing. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Oh, I'm sure you'll be seeing me in your dreams tonight." Maura groaned and Jane laughed. "Too much?"

"Much too much."

Reaching down, Jane picked up the box and smiled. "Can't fault a girl for trying. C'mon, I'll walk you out." She ushered Maura through the door and into the garage and surprised neither of them when she snuck in a quick peck on the lips. "I'll see you tomorrow."

XXXXXXXX


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Just a short one but I will try to get another one up this weekend!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Rizzi!" A young boy rushed up to hug her leg.

"Marcus!" a stern woman called out.

"No, Mama," he said, turning to his mother, but not relinquishing his hold. "This is the fire lady. Remember?"

"Jane Rizzoli," the firefighter said, extending her hand.

The woman smiled in understanding. "Carla Sanchez, so nice to meet you." She looked down at her son. "And how could I forget? He's done nothing but talk about your visit."

Jane crouched down. "You had a good time, huh?"

"He makes us do fire drills every day!" She laughed and shook her head. "Runnin' through the house, yellin' 'This is a test! This is a test!' I've seen under furniture I don't ever want to see again!"

Jane joined in the laughter, but Marcus was all business. "It's for the smoke, Mama."

"I know, sweetie. And you're doing a great job teaching us what to do."

The young boy was pleased at the praise. However, his attention quickly turned. "Where's Frostie?"

"He's got the day off," Jane explained.

"So you're not here to reach us more stuff?"

"No," she replied.

"But I wanna know how to slide down the pole an' put out fires an' do you have a dalmatian?"

Jane blinked at the rapid-fire declarations.

"Marcus," his mother admonished.

Jane blinked again and smiled. Pulling a card out of her pocket, she handed it to Carla. "I'll tell you what. You and your mom can talk about visiting the station sometime, how's that sound?" His initial response was wide-eyed silence, but when he realized her offer was true, he did a fist-pumping wiggling dance that had both women laughing again. This time they were joined by another voice.

"Miss Isles! Rizzi's gonna let me come down to the station an' go down the pole an' put out fires an' pet their dalmatian!"

"Hey, hey," Jane said, putting her hands on his shoulders. "Why don't you talk to your mom first, and we'll go from there, okay?" She looked at him right in the eye and he nodded solemnly.

"Okay." He gathered up his jacket that had been dropped to the floor in his excitement. As he put it on, he looked at Jane. "If you're not here to teach us more stuff, why are you here?"

Jane stood from her crouched position and glanced at Maura who smiled in return. It was a moment that wasn't missed by Marcus' mother. "Don't all those questions make you hungry? What do you think Mama's making for dinner?" She ran her fingers through his curls.

"Pizza!"

Her mouth dropped. "Your mother is not getting pizza for dinner."

"Uh-huh," he replied victoriously. "She told me this morning." He picked up his lunch box. "I have two mommies!" he announced before bounding away.

Carla inhaled deeply, then sighed with a smile. "Thank you again," she said to Jane. "He really has talked almost nonstop about your visit."

"I meant it about stopping by the station."

"I hope so, because he won't forget!" Glancing between Jane and Maura, she smiled. "Well, I should leave you two to it. And track down my son. Marcus, stop this instant!"

Jane watched the woman valiantly catch up with the young boy before turning to Maura. "You're awfully quiet."

Maura stepped closer. "You didn't look like you needed my help," she smiled. "Did you always want to be a firefighter? Because I think you missed your calling working with children."

"I was saving the life and career questions until dinner," Jane replied jokingly.

"Now that I know you're not really a spy, I have so many questions." She punctuated her statement with a wink.

Jane took a quick glance around before leaning in close. A shiver went through Maura when Jane's lips brushed past her ear. "Maybe I'm a spy undercover as a firefighter."

Drawing in confidence from she knew not where, Maura whispered back, "Should you be telling me this? Wouldn't this risk your cover?"

"True," Jane agreed huskily. "Good thing I have various… techniques to prevent you from talking." The suggestiveness was blatant and Maura groaned. Jane pulled back and gave a mischievous smirk. "But first, dinner."

Nostrils flared as Maura tried to get her breathing under control. She could only shake her head at Jane's brazenness. "No. First, we have to go by my place so I can change. Is your trunk big enough for a bicycle?"

Jane's expression changed from brash to amused. With an obvious once-over of Maura, she said, "Okay, first? You look gorgeous. So unless you had some fancy-schmancy place in mind- in which case," she gestured to her jeans and Oxford shirt, "_I'll_ definitely have to change. Second, you ride your bike to work? Are you Mary Poppins?"

Maura refrained from making a face, but just barely. "Mock me all you like. While the weather's still nice, I find no reason to drive the Mercedes. And as flattering as your compliment is, do you think this dress is appropriate for a date?"

"Oh, Maura," Jane sighed. "You could wear a onesie made out of a potato sack and it would be appropriate. Wait- you have a Mercedes?"

"I'm pleased that you put me before the car, even if it was only for a moment," Maura teased.

"Mmmm, now I'm putting you _in_ the car," Jane growled suggestively.

The blonde could only roll her eyes. "Back to the subject at hand. Was I supposed to make the dinner arrangements?" Seeing the tilt of Jane's head, she clarified, "You said, 'unless you had some fancy-schmancy place in mind'."

"Oh, right. Well, no. I thought I'd ask you what your favourite place was, and maybe we'd go there."

Maura gave it some thought and was surprised when she realized she couldn't think of any place that didn't involve a memory of her ex-husband. Jane saw the frown and understood. She had had her own difficulties separating who she was as an individual and who she was as part of a couple.

"Why don't we find a favourite place of our own?" Jane suggested gently, then added with an exaggerated wave of her hand, "Let's not do Italian, though. My mother would never forgive me."

Maura replied with a soft smile of thanks. "And let's avoid seafood. Contrary to what others might say, I've never liked it."

Jane grinned, knowing that was a shot at Maura's ex. "How about Vietnamese?"

"Oh, yes! There's that new place on Newbury Street I've wanted to try!"

"Great! So let's get your bike, Mary, and lick this popsicle stand."

"What?"

"Never mind," Jane laughed. "Are you ready or what?" Both recognized the extra meaning in the question.

Drawing in a long even breath, Maura nodded. "Ready."

XXXXXXXX


	8. Chapter 8

I felt bad about the short chapter 7, so here's another one. :)

XXXXXXXXXXXX

They entered the small restaurant and were greeted by a jovial man who waved them forward with a grin. "Hello, ladies, hello! Welcome! Table for two?"

Jane ushered Maura ahead, who nodded to the welcoming man. "Yes, please." She looked around, appraising the surroundings. "You have a beautiful restaurant."

"Coming from one so beautiful as you, it is a wonderful compliment."

Jane leaned forward and whispered, "I hope I brought enough for a big tip."

Maura glanced over her shoulder and though she silently shushed the brunette, she couldn't contain her mirth. The man guided the women to a quiet table in the corner and pulled out a chair. With a head bow in Maura's direction, he invited her to sit, but Jane stepped to his side.

"This is where I come in."

He tilted his head in understanding. "Of course." He stepped aside and waited for them to sit before saying, "It is my pleasure to welcome you to Pho Le. My name is Quy. My family has been in the restaurant business for three generations, and this is our first restaurant in the United States. I hope I can offer you the same hospitality that Boston has shown my family."

"Thank you," Maura replied. "I've so been looking forward to visiting."

Jane took note of the quiet restaurant. "Looks like we picked a good day to come."

"Yes," Quy agreed. "Tuesdays and Wednesdays are the only ones that don't require a reservation. The reception has been humbling. But, you have come for the food, not to hear me talk!" He softly clapped his hands and smiled. "Would you like to take a moment to look over the menu?"

"I've never had Vietnamese food before," Jane admitted. "What would you recommend?"

His smile grew broader. "I would be honoured to choose your dishes this evening, if you like."

"I would be honoured to eat whatever you picked, Quy," Jane said.

"If it's not too much trouble, I'd love it, too," Maura agreed.

"Wonderful," he praised. After gleaning some information from the women, he promised to return shortly, and left them to their own devices.

"This is really nice," Jane said.

"I'm glad to see it's doing well," Maura replied. "It would be nice to have a new favourite place."

Jane reached across the table and laced her fingers with Maura's. She looked intently into warm hazel eyes. When she saw the blonde tilt her head in slight confusion at the seriousness in her gaze, Jane smiled to put her at ease.

"I was just thinking," she began, not completely sure where to start. "I was just thinking this is our first date. I mean, Hawaii was… amazing! But it wasn't real, was it? I mean, not our real lives. This is real life. I'm not explaining this right at all."

Maura brushed her thumb over Jane's. "I think I understand."

"Do you? Because I'm not sure I do." She waited a moment and tried again. "This is the real start of… whatever might happen between us. But it doesn't feel new to me. It feels like… I've known you forever."

"We're like friends who finally decided to make that extra step."

Jane nodded. "In a way, yeah. But if what I feel about you… about us… it just seems like so much more than friendship."

"You're scared." It was a statement, not a question, and Maura squeezed Jane's hand. "I'm not judging you," she quickly added. "Oh, Jane, there's no reason to be scared. If anything, I should be the one who's worried."

Jane's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yes! I'm 40, fresh out of a hard fought divorce to a man who I thought I would love for the rest of my life and who would love me in return. In the blink of an eye, I'm suddenly seeing everything brand new, my sexuality included!" She looked away and gave a disbelieving chuckle.

"Those are the very reasons I'm scared," Jane admitted.

"I don't… I don't understand."

"You're fresh out of a long term marriage. What if I'm just a rebound? What if you decide, 'Hey, I like women!' but realize I'm not that woman? You're discovering a whole new side of your sexuality, Maura. I mean, don't get me wrong, I'll be the best you'll ever have," she was glad it got the laugh she intended, "but I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to get out there and explore yourself."

Maura raised their hands to her lips and softly kissed Jane's fingers. "There's something else though, isn't there?"

She tried to pull away, and quirked an eyebrow when Maura wouldn't allow it. "Okay, okay." She sighed and looked at the table top. "I'm afraid that maybe… six months down the road, you'll realize you liked men all along, and that I was just a…" she shrugged, searching for the right word. "Phase. I don't know."

Maura pressed her lips to Jane's palm. With a reverent breath, she said, "There are some promises I can't make, Jane. I'm not good at reading people, but if there's one thing I've learned, it's the unassailable fact that you can't predict what they're going to do." She took a moment then continued, "Your ex showed up at the station the other day. I can't deny it didn't affect me."

"She made you jealous?" Jane snorted. "Don't be. Bitch."

The judgment made Maura smile, even if only momentarily. "Do you see what I mean? You're assuring me there's no issue, but I can't help what I feel. Because I can't help what I feel about you."

There was a gravity to the statement that brought Jane's heart up to her throat. "And what do you feel about me?"

"Everything I had never known until I met you."

The admission sent Jane reeling emotionally. She opened her mouth to speak, but found herself speechless. Fortunately, Quy chose that moment to return to their table.

The dishes were plentiful and delicious, and their conversation was set aside to enjoy the dinner. Quy explained all the dishes, complete with history and a few fanciful stories. His enthusiasm brought a welcomed lightness to the table, and they relaxed. A shared dessert of green tea ice cream and fried sesame cake completed the meal, and neither woman could praise the restaurateur enough.

"I believe the secret to a memorable meal is to share the experience. So while I have not eaten with you, I feel as if I've shared a moment of my life with you, and you have done the same. We shall separate richer for it. So I thank you."

The bill was settled and they left with full stomachs and full hearts. Rather than go back to the car, they silently agreed to walk for a while. Though they didn't hold hands, they didn't refrain from bumping gently into the other, or brushing against each other. The night had a touch of cool fall air and Jane curled her arm around Maura's shoulder.

"I didn't think to bring a coat," Jane apologized.

"That's okay. This is nice." She looked up at Jane and nuzzled under her chin. "We never got to talk about your career."

For a moment Jane was puzzled, then remembered their earlier conversation. "Ah, right. Like why I'm a firefighter and not a teacher."

"Something like that, yes. Or are you really a spy?"

They shared a laugh and Jane brought her in closer. "No, I'm not a spy."

"Can I ask you something?" Jane nodded. "Why didn't you tell me the truth in Hawaii? Why the ruse?"

She shrugged as they strolled. "I guess I wanted to forget who I was, just for a little while," she answered wistfully. "Not that I'm ashamed of who I am, but after everything, I just wanted to… not be me."

"And yet I suspect you were closer to being the real Jane Rizzoli than you had in a very long time."

"Oh, slow down, Dr. Phil," she joked, but was surprised to find herself agreeing. "You know, yeah, you're right. For so long, I've been Jane the Firefighter, Jane the Daughter, Jane the Girlfriend, Jane the Sister. I finally got to just be Jane."

"With more than a touch of Jane the Amazing Lover," Maura added with a grin and another nuzzle.

Jane threw her head back and laughed. She was about to comment further when the lights of the Playdium caught her eye. "C'mon," she said, tugging Maura by the hand. "I think there's a cute bear with your name on it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After several rounds and one heated argument with the operator of the Whopper Water game ("Mister, I'm a firefighter. I think I know how to aim a stream of water. This game is rigged.") Maura decided on the oversized penguin rather than the bear. The night was getting cooler, and Jane insisted on bringing the car to Maura, who cut a rather adorable figure waiting patiently with her stuffed animal. Squeezing it into the back, Jane made sure to click the seat belt in place, much to Maura's amusement.

"I suppose I should take you home," Jane said, after they were both buckled in. Her right hand lightly trailed over Maura's thigh.

"It _is_ a school night," Maura agreed, though with little conviction. They watched, almost spellbound, as Jane's fingertips lazily stroked to and fro, seemingly without intent, but with so much promise. Maura's legs involuntarily opened, pulling the fabric of her dress taut between her knees. Jane leaned forward but didn't kiss Maura, instead content to breathe in her moan as she switched hands and slid under the hem to touch bare skin. The fears and insecurities of the future seemed to melt away in a single moment.

"Kiss me," Maura said, a demand wrapped up in a plea.

Jane complied without hesitation, and mouths met desperately. When she felt the blonde shift in her seat, she knew what was silently being asked, but she wanted to hear the words. "What else?" Maura whimpered. "Tell me."

"Touch me. Oh God, Jane. Touch me."

The first contact of cool fingers against wanton heat sent both women spinning. Tugging at the underwear, Jane growled, "Next time, don't wear these."

The thought of a next time, of planning for such a thing made Maura arch her hips forward in search of completion. She was just about to get what she wanted when Jane reluctantly pulled away. Maura protested with a moan and Jane lightly kissed her.

"If you do that for me, next time I won't park under a street light."

The fog of arousal cleared and Maura looked around. Sure enough, a ray of yellow light cut into the darkness of the car through the windshield. She quickly sat up and straightened her dress. "I can't believe I just did that." The way she said it made Jane laugh. "You're a bad influence," Maura weakly accused. "Now, take me home."

"You really are demanding," Jane smirked, starting the car.

Maura looked across to the driver's seat, eyes still clouded with desire. "Oh, you have no idea."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Remember that little something Maura told Jane she bought? That might come into play in the next chapter. If anyone's interested...


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: This chapter is a definite "M", for language and for content.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

They barely made it through the door of Maura's house. Between Jane's wandering hand and Maura's inexplicable ability to set Jane's blood on fire just by simply biting her bottom lip, they were lucky the car didn't crash along the way. As it was, by the time the heavy wooden door was slammed behind them, their bodies were humming with a pent up desire that demanded to be released. Hot breath mingled between open-mouth kisses that were punctuated with possessive bites, and hands pulled at fabric, desperately seeking out skin.

"I guess I don't have to worry about making it to first base," Jane moaned against Maura's lips, kicking off her shoes.

Maura nipped along Jane's jawline, and scraped her teeth along her neck. "You definitely scored the winning touchdown."

She tilted her head back and revelled in the sensation. "I don't even care that you got those two metaphors mixed up."

With a low chuckle that reverberated through Jane, Maura said, "Lock the door."

When she turned to comply to the request, Maura pressed up behind her and rested her forehead between her shoulder blades. It was a moment to catch their breath, to collect their thoughts, and to focus on what it all meant. Clearly for Maura, it meant taking the opportunity to reach around and slowly begin to undo the white Oxford shirt, starting with the lowest button. With her lips against the base of Jane's neck, she released each piece of resin with a soft 'pop' that was barely heard over their stuttered breathing. Jane stood still, letting Maura dictate the pace, though she couldn't help but lean forward when she felt Maura's nimble fingers reach the last button that strained the fabric across her breasts. With an aching slowness, Maura reached up to Jane's shoulders, but rather than remove the shirt, she trailed her fingers down Jane's arms until they reached the cuffs. Once there, little tugs pulled the shirt down, inch by glacial inch until it dropped to the floor. Jane had never been so turned on by the simple act of taking off her shirt.

Warm lips lit a fire on Jane's cool skin as Maura laid claim from shoulder to shoulder, from her neck to the small dip at the base of her spine. The idea of Maura kneeling behind her, coupled with the reality of the blonde's fingers curling into her waistband forced Jane to steady herself against the door. She could hear the amusement in Maura's contented sigh.

"Had I known the night would have led to this, I would have brought some equipment," Maura remarked, echoing something Jane had said to her on that fateful night in Hawaii. Standing up, she possessively cupped Jane's breasts before all but purring into her ear, "Oh, that's right. I did."

Jane spun around quickly and hoisted Maura over her shoulder. "Where's the bedroom?"

The blonde squealed and begged, "Put me down!"

"Sorry, miss," Jane said. "This is the only carry I've been trained to execute. Where's the bedroom?"

Maura laughed and surrendered. "You're a crazy woman. Up the stairs, last door at the end of the hallway."

The women made it to their destination after a mixture of protests and laughter. Jane carefully put Maura on the bed and stepped back. "Where is it?" Even in the dimness of the room, she could see the blush spread across Maura's face. Kneeling on the bed between Maura's knees, Jane leaned down and kissed her. "We don't have to if you don't want," she told her. "I think I remember a few of the things you liked in Hawaii."

"That smirk will be the death of one of us," Maura said. "It's in the side drawer." She pointed towards the dresser.

Slowly, Jane stood from the bed but didn't make a move to the drawer. Maura's unspoken question was answered when Jane reached back and removed her bra, tossing it carelessly to the floor. Standing partially undressed, her eyes locked on Maura's mouth and she moaned quietly at the sight of a pink tongue that came out to wet the blonde's lips. With a slight sway to her hips, Jane popped the button of her jeans and wasted no time drawing the zipper down and pulling both pants and underwear down to her ankles before kicking them away. She didn't miss the way Maura pressed her thighs together.

"Like what you see?"

She watched as Maura openly appraised her, from top to bottom and up again. "You're gorgeous."

Covering her own blush, she reached for the drawer and took out the harness and admired the quality. "This is very nice, Maura."

The blonde tried to shrug away her inexperience. "I'm a firm believer in 'you get what you pay for'."

Jane held up the dildo with a measure of amusement. "How much does 8 inches cost these days?"

Maura covered her face, mortified. "Oh, God. I didn't know what to get," she said, her voice muffled by her hands. "I did some research and that got some wonderful reviews and… I just want the Earth to open up and swallow me." When she got no response from Jane, she lowered her hands. And gasped. Like an Amazon, Jane stood tall, breasts firm, nipples hard, hands on hips framing taut abs. Somehow, the leather harness and appendage only added to the image. "Oh, God," Maura whispered again, this time in reverence and desire.

"Like what you see?" Jane repeated. Maura reached behind to unzip her dress and Jane held up a hand. "Just the underwear. That dress has been begging me to fuck you all night. For that, it stays."

Without taking her eyes off Jane, Maura reached under the dress and peeled away the underwear as requested. It joined Jane's bra on the floor.

With a slight catch in her voice, Jane said, "Roll over." Maura complied, and Jane inched up behind her. She scratched her short nails up Maura's thighs, dragging the hem of the dress until it exposed the curve of creamy flesh. She groaned and lightly bit into the blonde's shoulder. "I know I made you some promises in Hawaii," she whispered hotly. "But I'm not sure your neighbours would enjoy watching me fuck you against the window. I mean, I'm sure they _would_ enjoy it. But, you know…" She pulled a nearby pillow close and softly said, "Lift up." When Maura raised her hips, Jane slid the pillow underneath and took a moment to soak in the image. "You have no idea," she whispered almost to herself.

Maura propped herself up on her elbows and looked over her shoulder. "Jane…"

Not needing to be told twice, Jane reached between them and groaned at the wetness that met her touch. "Mmmm, I remember this. Do you?" Maura whimpered and pushed back into Jane. "You did that the first time I touched you, too. Like my fingers had flicked a switch inside you. You were so responsive." Jane swept her middle finger across the hard nub of Maura's clit and the blonde jumped. Jane's chuckle was low and deep.

"Jane… please."

Denying her no longer, Jane held the base of the strap on and guided it gently into Maura, gauging her reaction, relishing her response. Uncertain of her experience, Jane said, "Whatever you want, Maura. Show me."

Maura whimpered at the words, but seemed to understand Jane's invitation. Slowly, gingerly, she pushed back, her body adjusting as she accepted everything Jane offered, until their bodies met and she moaned at the feeling of being filled completely.

"Jesus Christ," Jane breathed. With shaking hands, she gently pushed Maura away, sliding her off until only the tip remained. She removed her hands, silently directing Maura to do it again. The blonde was more than willing, only this time, she raised herself onto her knees and pushed back with a more forceful intent. Their bodies met abruptly and both women groaned. Jane pulled away and said, "Again."

Maura's fists clenched in the sheets as she pushed back, again and again, each time harder than the last. Jane's hands skimmed over Maura's back and through her hair, entranced by the sounds that were spilling out of her mouth. Unintelligible moans and pleas as their bodies met and retreated, met and retreated. She caught a strand of words and leaned forward. "Tell me," she whispered into Maura's ear.

"Help me…" the blonde panted. "Hard...harder."

Jane stopped Maura's movement with a touch of her hand. "I don't want to hurt you."

Maura nuzzled against Jane's mouth. "You won't. I'll tell you." She licked her parched lips. "I promise."

Needing no further prompting, Jane raised herself up and gripped Maura's waist with two strong hands. Without warning, she pulled her back sharply while thrusting forward. The collision sent a shock wave through her body. "Shit!" Jane exhaled in pleasure. "Oh shit. Yes."

They established a sort of rhythm, and though it was graceless in its execution, neither cared. The room filled with sounds of their voices, sounds of their bodies, and sounds of the headboard as it banged sharply against the wall in a staccato beat that only made them more frenetic. Maura fell forward, forehead pressed into the mattress as she reached between her legs. When she cried out in pleasure, it only spurred Jane on more.

"Is this what you want?" she asked, her voice hoarse and demanding.

"Yes," came the muffled reply. "God, yes." Jane grunted in reply and Maura begged, "Talk to me."

Jane laughed between laboured breaths and slowed down her pace. She bent over Maura, bracing herself on her hands and catching her breath, she nipped at Maura's ear. "What should we talk about?" she managed to get out. She filled her completely before retreating once more. "Should we talk about how you're going to explain…" her voice caught when she entered Maura again, "explain why you're having such a hard time walking tomorrow? Should we… oh god… should we talk about how you're going to think of this every time you wear this dress? Think about how much… you begged me to fuck you?" She leaned in even closer, her voice like honeyed gravel, "Should we talk about you using this next time?" Maura twitched at the words and Jane could feel the blonde's fingers moving frantically. "You're almost too wet, aren't you? You're looking for… that bit of friction."

A whimper came from underneath her, and Jane slid her hand around Maura's waist until her fingers found their home. The touch was electric, and as it had been that very first night, it triggered a seismic wave through Maura's body. She stiffened at the touch, every muscle going rigid, until the pressure was released in a deep, satisfying moan, a long drawn out single note of pleasure. Maura collapsed fully, exhausted and spent. Jane remained inside her, burning the memory into her brain, until she gently pulled out and rolled off to the side.

The room was silent, except for the laboured breathing that was slowly coming back to a normal pace. Maura hadn't moved, her head turned away from Jane, who ran the back of her hand along Maura's shoulder.

"You okay?"

It seemed to take a measure of superhuman strength for Maura to turn her head, and the minute she did, she immediately dropped it right back down on the pillow. "I should be able to come up with a better word for it," she said, her voice muffled by the bedding.

"A better word for what?"

"For the way this makes me feel," she said. "'Wow' seems incredibly inadequate."

Jane looked up at the ceiling and laughed. It was a warm genuine sound that filled the room. "I don't know, I kinda like 'Wow'. Short and to the point."

Maura hummed her response. Finding a hidden cache of energy, she propped herself up on her elbow and admired the full length of a naked Jane. She ran a fingertip along the black strap that curled around Jane's hip. Her eyebrows raised as if a thought just occurred to her.

"Did you…"

"'Orgasm'?" Jane tempered her teasing with a smile. "No. I was kinda busy doing something else. Besides," she said, wanting to put her at ease, "sometimes it's about angles and Pythagorean's Theorem."

Maura's middle finger continued its journey around the leather, as if unaware of the effect it was having on Jane. "I'm surprised you didn't say it had something to do with Pi."

Jane blinked at the intended homonym. "Did you just make a pun about sex?"

Maura nodded and smiled. "You know, I can't remember ever having so much fun in bed."

Jane shifted to her side to face Maura. "My very first girlfriend told me, 'If you can't laugh with someone in bed, you're in the wrong bed.'"

"She sounds very wise. Beyond the fact that she's not still with you, of course." She couldn't seem to stop her exploration of Jane's body, like a cartographer, mapping the planes and valleys. "I'm in the right bed now," she whispered.

Reaching over, Jane threaded her fingers through Maura's hair and brought them in for a kiss. It didn't have the intensity of the one that brought them to Maura's bed, but what it lacked in passion, it more than made up for in its tenderness. Lips met almost shyly, brushing against each other, but not committing. Little bites were taken and returned until their tongues finally peeked out and met. Jane tightened her handful of hair and Maura pulled her in closer by the harness. And just like that, a fire was ignited.

With a gentle push on Jane's shoulder, Maura made her lay flat once more, and her wandering hand was given more purpose. She cupped Jane's breast, and both women moaned. Jane's eyes darkened almost to black as she watched Maura's tongue flick across her nipple. The blonde never broke eye contact, even when she lowered her mouth onto the hard nub. Jane grabbed for her hair again and arched her back off the bed. Maura treated the other breast to the same pleasures before she ran her tongue down Jane's sternum. Kisses peppered her abdomen and she almost yelped at the ticklish sensation of Maura's hot breath on her navel. When Maura got to the strap on, she looked up at Jane, almost asking for permission.

"Whatever you want, honey." The endearment rolled off Jane's tongue without a second thought, and she was rewarded with a bright smile.

"Whatever I want?" Maura repeated. Not waiting for a reply, she hitched up the dress and straddled Jane's waist.

Jane's breath stuttered when she felt the wetness on her stomach. She reached up and put her hands on Maura's hips, encouraging the blonde to rock back and forth. Maura's eyes fluttered shut.

Pulling herself from the pleasure, she leaned forward and whispered against Jane's lips. "I hope I get the angles right." Before Jane could ask what she meant, Maura reached between their bodies and slowly inched back onto the prosthetic until she was sitting up. The base pressed against Jane's clit and she jerked upward, causing Maura to gasp. Being on top gave Maura the advantage of setting the rhythm, a much slower one than their first, so she could take the time to catalogue the feel, the sensation, and the reactions it was drawing out of Jane. Their gazes locked as Maura reached behind and unzipped her dress. Teasingly, she let the fabric drop from her shoulders and did nothing when it draped across the swell of her breasts but didn't fall. Jane saw the faint smirk, and much to Maura's chagrin, she folded her hands under her head, refusing to pull the dress away. Instead, Jane jerked up sharply, causing Maura to jump and the dress to inch down. The blonde laughed at Jane's enterprising method.

"Again," Maura whispered. Her breath caught in her throat when Jane obeyed. The air cooled her now fully exposed breasts, and she watched with heady desire as Jane slipped her hands from behind her head. She closed her eyes in anticipation of the slightly calloused palms and long fingers. When she felt them circle her wrists instead, her eyes blinked open. She was mesmerized by Jane's gaze, and drew a sharp intake of breath when her own hands were placed on her breasts. A silent understanding was exchanged, and Jane's hands lowered to Maura's hips. Maura had never pleased herself in front of anyone, and her awkwardness was obvious. Jane smiled, putting her at ease, and Maura tentatively squeezed her breasts. Her body reacted sharply, and she was surprised at the sudden wetness between her legs. Whether it was being filled by Jane, or being worshipped by her gaze, Maura wasn't certain. She only knew it spurred her on.

Being in control was always Jane's role in the bedroom, but the sight of Maura, with her head thrown back, hands at her breasts, and the dress pooled around her waist was enough to make Jane never want control again. When Maura's right hand lowered to touch herself, the image almost made Jane come on the spot. Though she couldn't see what was going on under the soft blue fabric, the very idea made her double her efforts, lifting her hips off the bed with intent, watching Maura bring herself to the very edge of pleasure. Jane grabbed two handfuls of the dress and thrust upward, breathless and wanting. Maura leaned forward, pressing one hand beside Jane's head, leaving her other under the dress. Her eyes were shut, but her mouth was open, breathing out unfinished words and moans. The headboard resumed its carnal beat, and when Jane felt Maura's fingers slip under the harness, she came undone. With her head pressed back into the pillow, the cords in her neck strained at the release. Shoulders lifted off the mattress and her breasts pushed upward into Maura who cried out Jane's name when her own satisfaction came.

There was something else in the moment though, even if Jane couldn't say what it was. It went beyond the physical feeling of completion that she had never felt with anyone else. It was more than the little shockwaves that rolled through her body as if they'd never quite dissipate. It was something in her heart that remained even after Maura carefully lifted herself off Jane to lay beside her.

"What's wrong?" Maura asked, her voice full of concern and compassion as she gently kissed away the tears.

Jane hadn't even realized she had been crying. Unable to put her thoughts into words, she shook her head. "I was just thinking- we never got padding for the headboard."

XXXXXXXXXX


	10. Chapter 10

Sunlight streamed through the window and Jane covered her eyes with a forearm in protest. _I should've closed the curt_- the thought froze when her brain finally kicked in. This isn't my bedroom. If it hadn't been the sun, there would have been other clues- the faint smell of something floral, the incredible softness of the sheets, the memory foam mattress that cradled her naked body.

Jane grinned at the memory. With a stretch, she groaned, her body sore in all the right places. Reaching out to the side, she expected the delectable form of a certain irresistible woman. What she got was an empty space. Her eyes snapping open, she looked around, only to find herself alone. The room was impeccably made up, bearing little evidence of the previous night's events. She turned her head and saw her clothes folded neatly on a chair. A piece of paper was laid on top. Reluctantly, her arm unfolded from the warmth of the blanket and stretched towards the chair. She wiggled and extended her fingers until they touched the edge of the paper, just enough for her to grab it and pull it into the bed. Nestling back into the soft comfort, she held the paper to her nose and inhaled. A smile slowly spread across her face.

Unfolding the note, she read it out loud:

_Jane, _

_I know it's your day off and I didn't have the heart to wake you. Unfortunately, as much as I wanted to stay, duty calls. Or at least, my presence is required by 27 eager 5-year olds. Help yourself to anything you like… though considering the events of last night, that should go without saying._

_Text me when you wake up._

_-Maura_

"'...that should go without saying'," Jane repeated with a laugh. She looked up at the ceiling and shook her head. She stretched again, this time revelling in the muscle soreness until her toes wiggled free of the blankets. Taking this as her reluctant cue, she pulled back the rest of the covers and swung her feet to the floor. The carpet was thick, and she took a moment to enjoy it. Finally she stood and slipped on her underwear and shirt before making her way down stairs. Vaguely remembering the layout from the night before, she found the kitchen and admired the futuristic coffee maker that drew her to the marble island. Another note awaited her.

_Just press 'Start'._

With a smile, she did as instructed, and took the time to look around. There were things still in boxes throughout the living room and kitchen, and Jane wondered how recently Maura had bought the home. She also grinned at the fact that the first room to be completed was the bedroom. _A woman after my own heart_, she mused appreciatively. The thought made her pause, and she was reminded of the emotions that had flooded through her the previous night. Pleasure and adoration and comfort and…Still waiting for the coffee to brew, she ran upstairs and grabbed her phone.

"Ma, it's me. Do you think I could swing by the station and talk to you?"

XXXXXXXXX

After a quick shower and the most delicious cup of coffee she could ever recall, Jane jogged up the steps of the police station, waved to the desk cop, and turned into the small café. A quick wave got the attention of the woman behind the counter.

"Janie!" she said with delight, enveloping her in a hug and planting a kiss on either cheek, much to Jane's chagrin.

"Ma! Not in public!" She wriggled free and rolled her eyes.

"Don't you 'not in public' me, young lady. I have stretch marks for you. Sit down. Let me get you something to eat. You don't eat enough."

"No, Ma, I'm…" her voice trailed off as her mother went into the kitchen. Sighing, Jane sat and pulled out her phone. Almost on cue, it rang. Without looking at the screen, she lifted it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Jane. It's me."

The 'me' didn't have to give a name. After hearing it for almost 7 years, the voice was unmistakeable. "Heather," Jane said, devoid of emotion.

"I called the firehouse and they told me it was your day off. I was wondering if we could get together today? Maybe have some lunch?"

"And why would I want to do that?"

"Come on, Jane, please," Heather all but pleaded. "I just want to talk, that's all."

"What is there to say?"

She tried a different route. "I have something to give to you."

Jane snorted. "Considering I was the one who threw _you_ out of the apartment, I don't know what you could have of mine that matters."

"Please, Jane. For old time's sake."

Jane groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Fine. I'm at BPD with Ma. It's 10:15 now. Be here in the next hour. I won't wait." She hung up the phone just as her mother returned to the table with a plate of bunny pancakes.

"I made your favourite."

"Thanks, Ma."

The matriarch sat in the opposite chair and rested her chin in her hands. "So, who is she?"

"On the phone? That was just Heather. She's going to stop by to give me something."

She wrinkled her nose. "Tramp." Seeing the look of surprise on Jane's face, she shrugged. "I'm not sorry. She's nothing but a cheap floozy and she'll stay away from me if she knows what's good for her. Especially if I have a drink in my hand. Besides," she waved away the comment, "I meant, who is she? The one who's put that smile on your face and got you to visit your poor mother?"

Jane rolled her eyes. "Really, Ma. Nothing like exaggeration to go with my bunny pancakes." The two women smiled at each other. "And how do you know I've met someone?"

"Because you had that same look right before you told me you were gay. Nervous and giddy at the same time. You looked like you wanted to throw up and throw a party."

"Ma! I'm eating."

"Like that ever stopped you." She reached across the table and stroked her oldest child's arm. "So tell me."

Jane made a pretense of pouring more syrup as she said, "Maura. Her name is Maura."

"You can't even say her name without beaming!"

"Ma!" Jane protested, but her mother's joy was contagious. "Yeah, she's… she's amazing. Which is kinda why I stopped by. I was wondering if I could bring her to Sunday dinner? You know, throw her right into the family mix; like ripping off a band-aid." She laughed when her mother swatted her arm. "Seriously, is that okay?"

"Is that okay? Is _that_ okay? Sweetie, this is the first time I've seen you happy in months. Of course it's okay. In fact, it's more than okay. I'll make my special lasagna."

"You don't make me your special lasagna!" Jane protested. She was about to say more when her phone rang again. She made a point of checking the caller first, and the name across the screen brought a smile to her face. "Hello."

"Hey, it's me. Maura."

She didn't even fight the goofy grin. "Maura who?"

"Maura who wanted to invite you out for lunch, but I must have the wrong number."

"Wait, wait!" Jane laughed. "I'd love to." She saw her mother point to the table and mouth the word 'Here'. Jane turned in her seat to look away. "Did you have anything in mind?"

"That could be a dangerous question."

She was glad her mother couldn't see her face. "How much time do you have?"

"Again, such a dangerous question."

Jane smirked. "Anyway… I know it might not be exactly what you had in mind, but how about we meet at the police station? It's not far from the school."

"The police station?" Maura repeated. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

The confusion of her words suddenly became clear. "Oh, right. My mother works at the café. Actually, I'm visiting her right now. I just thought… I mean, if I'm moving too fast…"

"No, no," Maura said. "I would love to meet her. If you're sure."

"Absolutely."

"Great! Lunch lets out at 11:55. I could be there, say shortly after 12?"

"Sounds great," Jane replied with a smile. "I'll see you then." Ending the call, she turned to her mother. "You look happier than I am, and I'm pretty damn happy."

The elder Rizzoli slid off her seat and came around to hug her daughter. "I am happy, Jane. It's all I ever want for you."

"I know, Ma." She melted into the warm embrace. "Okay, that's enough. More pancakes?"

XXXXXX

Nearly an hour on the dot had passed when Heather finally walked through the door. Jane wiped her mouth of the last remnants of breakfast and tried not to smirk when she saw her mother take up a defensive position at the table.

"Hello, Angela," Heather greeted.

She cleared off the table and scowled, "Tramp."

"Ma! Just… I'm fine."

Angela made a 'hmphh' sound, but knew enough to leave it alone. With a look that told her daughter she'd be nearby, she collected the plate and walked away.

"That wasn't awkward at all," Heather remarked, sitting in the empty chair.

"Yeah, well, no less awkward than me walking in on you fucking that college student."

"Jane…"

"That's not the name I heard you calling out."

Heather pursed her lips. "I don't know how many times I can say 'I'm sorry'. I truly am."

Jane opened her mouth to counter, but didn't bother. They'd had this discussion already- this argument, really- in front of neighbours who pretended not to notice Jane throwing out bag after bag of Heather's things on the lawn while yelling about love and trust. How many times did Jane cry into a pillow, wondering if she'd ever trust someone again? Even if she forgave, how could she ever forget? She shook her head. "Fine. You're sorry. I'm sorry, too. Now what did you have to give me that brought you all the way down here?"

"I was serious the other day, Jane. I want to give us a second chance."

"You want 'us'." Jane nodded, as if contemplating the thought. "And what about what I want?"

"Anything," she said, "I'll give you anything."

"Then leave me alone."

"Okay," Heather said. "I can do that. We'll take some time, get to know each other again. Slowly."

Jane's laugh held no humour. "No, Heather, I mean, give me my space. Like, go away. As in, we're over."

She shook her head. "I don't believe that. I don't believe what we had can be thrown away so easily."

"Why not?" Jane asked. "Isn't that what you did?"

Defensively, Heather said, "You'll never find someone like me." When Jane remained silent, Heather's eyes narrowed. "No. I don't believe you. You've met someone." Again, the brunette said nothing. "You didn't waste any time, did you?"

This got Jane's attention. "Don't you dare. Don't you fucking dare." Her voice was low and even. "At least I waited until I was _out_ of our relationship before getting into another one."

Tears welled in Heather's eyes, and there was something in Jane's words and her reaction that dashed any hope she might have had. Her poise left her and she slumped in the chair. They were quiet for a long time, both reflecting on what was and what might have been, both contemplating the future, though one's vision was much brighter than the other's. Silently, Heather reached into her purse and slid a silver key across the table.

"The apartment key."

Jane laughed, this time with genuine mirth. "You don't think I had the locks changed the minute I tossed your shit out the window?"

Despite the circumstances, there was something in the image that made Heather laugh, too. "Yeah, I guess I should have expected it. I mean, I probably did. I was just…"

"Using it to meet up again," Jane finished for her.

"Yeah." They were quiet again until Heather stood up and Jane followed suit. She placed the key in Jane's hand and curled her fingers around her wrist. "Take it anyway. I don't have the heart to throw it away like I've done with everything else."

The words softened Jane, and she pulled her ex in for one last embrace.

"We were good once, weren't we?" Heather whispered into her hair.

"We were good once," Jane agreed.

There was a finality to her words that settled between them, and all Heather could do was step back and nod. She said nothing more, instead leaning forward to gently kiss Jane on the lips. It was a reminder of what they had and what they had lost. Jane returned the kiss, but it lacked the promise it would have once held, and in its place was a final goodbye. They parted without speaking, and Heather exited the café, never looking back. Jane wiped away her tears and sat back in her chair.

A soft touch prefaced a gentle, "Everything okay, Janie?"

She looked over her shoulder. "Yeah, Ma. Everything's fine. Really." Her smile was strong but genuine. She glanced at her watch and frowned, "Maura should be here any minute."

"Let me get you a coffee, then," Angela said. "What does Maura like?"

"No offense, Ma, but after seeing her super-duper Ultramatic space age coffee maker, I don't think this stuff is going to cut it. I know she likes tea, though."

"Oh, I have some nice tea in the back. Sit tight and I'll bring it."

Jane's phone buzzed on the table, the vibration notifying her of a message.

_Something came up at work. Will have to take a raincheck._

Jane's mouth turned downward but she understood.

_Emergency in the finger painting lab?_

A minute passed.

_Yes, something like that._

_No problem. See you later?_

_It really depends on work. I'll text you._

_Okay. Have a great day._

_I will do my best._

When no further text came in, she placed her phone back on the table. Frowning, she read the words again. There was something in them that didn't quite sit right, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Angela asked, returning with a steaming cup.

Jane shook her head as if coming out of a fog. "Nothing, Ma. Sorry about the tea; Maura can't make it."

"Oh, that's too bad," Angela said. "Nothing bad, I hope."

"No, it's just work. She's a teacher. At St. Mary's of all places."

Angela chuckled. "St. Mary's? I haven't been there since you kids went." She nudged Jane's shoulder. "A school teacher, huh? Not too shabby."

"Ma!" She stood and kissed her on the cheek. "I gotta get home. It's laundry day, yay!"

"Okay, sweetie. You make sure you bring that girl to dinner on Sunday."

"Don't have much choice now, do I?" she playfully grumbled. Avoiding another swat, she waved good-bye and stepped out into the sun. Slightly blinded by the brightness, it took a moment for her eyes to adjust, and by the time they had become accustomed to the light, she missed the blue shine of Maura's bike as it turned the corner, away from the police station.

XXXXXXX

She saw it. The hand hold. The embrace. The kiss. She took a deep breath. _The kiss_. She had stepped into the police station, unfamiliar with the building. A guard at the desk was kind enough to point her in the right direction, and she made her way to the café… only to stop dead in her tracks in the doorway. Tucked in the corner, farthest away from the entrance, was Jane… and another woman. Though Maura had never seen her, it was clear she was the ex-girlfriend. _Ex-fiancé_. This didn't look anything like the brush-off Jane had described Heather's earlier visit to be. Jane had assured Maura it was nothing; went so far as to call the ex a 'bitch'. This didn't look like 'nothing'.

She got to the corner, vision blurry with tears, before she stopped and took out her phone. She backspaced a dozen times before sending off the short messages, not wanting to accuse, but not willing to let it go, either. She knew she had to get away, to give it some thought, to remember what Jane had said. Maybe once her head cleared, she'd be able to contact her later and talk about what she saw. But not now.

What she didn't know- what she couldn't know- was 'later' would be taken up by panic and chaos. At 2:47, the fire alarm at St Mary's went off.

XXXXXXXX


	11. Chapter 11

A/N- So this is it, though I might be persuaded to do an epilogue involving a certain idea a guest left in a review. winkwink Thanks for coming along for the ride. This was my first offering and you guys accepted it with open arms, to the point that one of you nominated me for the Rizzles Fan Awards as Best New Author, Best AU and Best NC-17. Holy crap! (The nomination for Best NC-17 only makes me want to write the epilogue even more, if you know what I mean.) You guys have been great. Thank you so very, very much.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Days off normally meant doing the menial tasks around the apartment, like cleaning and laundry. Fortunately, Angela had swooped down like a cleaning tornado the day before Jane had returned from Hawaii, and Jane had done her best to keep on top of it. And with the shoulder injury, she was able to milk another cleaning visit from her mother. Unfortunately, laundry was another thing entirely and she had put it off long enough. And so she found herself, mid-afternoon, humming to herself while folding warm towels, the firehouse radio chirping softly in the background. She didn't keep it on for emergencies- if they needed to call for reinforcements, she'd get a real call on her phone. But she liked the sound, knowing the voices belonged to people who were a second family. In the same way people had music playing as a source of comfort, Jane had the emergency radio. Of course, it wasn't always used for its intended purpose- often the silence was broken by a dirty joke or a coffee order. It gave her the sense she was there, in a place she always felt she belonged. The feeling made her smile and made the laundry a bit more tolerable.

There was always a change in tone from the voice that would tell a joke one second, and dispatch a truck in another. Jane's ears caught the change, and she stopped mid-fold. Not concerned, only curious. She knew there were very few instances that required pulling off-duty firemen in. Maybe she would know the area or know the crew. It was always something to talk about the next time she went to work.

This time, the information chilled her to the bone.

"Ladder 52 and 53, 2-alarm 10-75 at 8331 Sinclair Avenue West. Will call in a 3rd R.A.C from Ladder 56. It's a school, people, so be prepared. Ambulance dispatch already informed. I repeat- Ladder 52 and 53, 2-alarm...:"

Jane didn't need to hear it again. R.A.C was the Recuperation and Care Unit. Calling in extra meant the anticipation of more than a handful of rescued patients. And she knew the address all too well. It was St. Mary's Elementary School.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She had been on the job for over 10 years and one reason she was so good at her job- the reason any emergency responder was good at their job- was her ability to remain calm under pressure. Standing toe-to-toe against a fire that wouldn't quit; watching someone break down when they realized their loved one wasn't making it out of the house; saving her partner from falling debris, without thought to her own safety; these were all things that had honed her stoicism. Not that she didn't feel or react, but those emotions were for later, in the comfort and privacy of her own quiet corner. Yet all that experience, all that training seemed to abandon her now in the face of the emergency call. Fingers squeezed the steering wheel until she almost lost feeling in them. Breaths were shallow and short, and she tried desperately to inhale through her nose and exhale through her mouth. _Two more minutes_, she chanted. _Almost there, almost there. Two more minutes._

The yellow flames that licked the sky made her calming efforts all for naught. Before she had even turned down Sinclair Avenue, she knew it was bad. The school towered over all nearby buildings and the fire only made it look taller, the grey/black smoke curling upward, doubling its size. Her eyes immediately went to the top corner, where she had been only a week ago. Already, a portion of the roof was gone.

_Maura._

The area was roped off and she was forced to throw the car into park a block away. Lungs burned as she bolted towards the scene, eyes scanning for the one face she wanted to see. Crowds of kids and adults that had fled the building were surrounded by emergency personnel and the R.A.C units. Desperately, her eyes darted from one group to another, hope fading with each sweep of her gaze. She finally saw someone she recognized, though it wasn't the one that could unclench her heart.

"Emma Brighton!" she called out, running towards the small group.

The young woman turned at her name. It took her a moment before she realized who had spoke. "You're the firefighter that came to the school, aren't you?"

"Yes," Jane said. "Where's Maura? Ms. Isles?"

Emma shook her head. "She told me to take the kids. But Marcus and Charlotte weren't in the classroom. She told me she would find them."

"She didn't come out with you?"

"No ma'am. I told her the firemen would find them, but she wouldn't listen."

"No, you did the right thing. You did a good thing," Jane said, touching the girl's arm.

"You'll get them out, won't you?"

With unwavering conviction, Jane nodded. "I will. I promise."

Stepping away, she zeroed in on the Battalion Chief, recognizing him on sight, both by his uniform and his commanding presence. "Chief Hyslop!" she called out. He glanced at her but continued barking out orders. "Chief Hyslop," she said again, stopping within inches of him.

Satisfied his directions were being followed, he turned his attention to her. "Rizzoli. Your day off, isn't it?"

"Yes, sir," She said to the leader of Ladder 53. "What's the situation?"

He raised an eyebrow but replied, "Pretty self-explanatory. No real details yet, but there's word it started in the basement. Dollars to donuts, it was electrical. These buildings put off upgrading- not in the budget. Well, I hope a reno's in the budget, because this one's going to need a massive one. We've got a roll call and most of the classes are accounted for, except the first graders and a coupla kindergarten kids. Who the fuck puts the youngest kids on the top floor?"

Jane willed herself not to look at the destruction. "I need to get in there."

"What? No you don't. We've got a crew up there now." His words were punctuated by crack as another portion of the roof caved in.

"You don't understand, sir." She took a breath, knowing a personal plea would get her nowhere. "I was just there last week. I know the layout better than anyone."

"Fire Safety Week," Hyslop said. After a brief moment of hesitation, he jerked his head towards one of the fire trucks. "Extra suit in the back. Hope the boots fit."

"Thank you, sir!"

XXXXXXXX

The smoke was thick, and it made her lungs burn and her eyes water. She had never given thought to the sound of fire, but from this point on, Maura would never forget how loud it was; a neverending wall of volume. It conspired with the smoke to block any progress- one was thick and black, the other too hot and too bright. She felt her way down the hall, stepping over charred debris and around pockets of flame.

"Marcus!" she yelled out, her voice drowned out by the roaring inferno. By touch and by memory, she knew she had reached the bathroom, and with a forceful push, opened the door. "Marcus!" she shouted again. With squinting eyes and trembling hands, she pushed every stall door open, finding no one. "Marcus!" She spun around the bathroom, tears from the smoke and from anguish streaming down her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

She knew exactly where the bathrooms were, and she made her way directly down the hall, with speed but with care. Hyslop told her she had 10 minutes, tops, before they'd have to pull down the ladder from the window at the end of the hall and find a safer perch. She nodded at the information as she suited up, and assured him she could do it in 8. His idea of instilling confidence was to tell her she'd better aim for 7.

Had she known the extent of the damage in the building, she would have begged for another 5 minutes. With the roof partially caved in, the hallway was an obstacle course of beams and concrete. Flames licked at her coat, but it was the threat of tripping and falling that concerned her the most. So with a measured but determined pace that came from years of experience, she reached the end of the hall faster than she had thought. She had kept a sharp eye out for any signs of life, knowing any shout from her would get lost in her oxygen mask and the fire. Finding none, she could only hope for something better in the bathroom.

"Maura!" she exclaimed, seeing the lone figure standing in the middle of the room.

It was only when Maura ran up to her did she realize it was Jane. "Oh god, Jane! I can't find them! Marcus and Charlotte! She needed to go to the bathroom and Marcus volunteered to be her hall buddy. Then the alarm went off and-"

Jane pulled up her mask. "Shhhh. It's okay. I know. They're not here?"

"No," Maura replied frantically.

Jane took Maura's hands in hers. "Okay, I need you to calm down. Okay?" She looked right into Maura's eyes and waited until the blonde nodded. "Is there a place they would know to go in an emergency?"

"Oh god, the teachers' lounge! I didn't even think."

"No, you did good. Is it still on the third floor?" Maura nodded again. Jane closed her eyes briefly. "Right below us, 3 rooms down, right?"

"Yes."

"Okay. First things first, we've got to get you out."

"No! I'm not leaving without the children."

"Maura," Jane said gently, "we don't have a lot of time. And I can't do my job if I'm worried about you, okay?" Maura didn't look convinced, so Jane said, "I can't save them if all I'm thinking about is saving you."

The words seemed to have the weight intended, because Maura nodded. "Okay."

They made a precarious return to the makeshift exit at the end of the hall, Jane carefully shielding Maura, and the smaller woman staying close. A cool air blew through the window and Maura took in a grateful breath. Jane helped her through the frame and onto the top step of the ladder. With a click of her radio, she relayed a message down to the crew.

"Someone's waiting for you. You'll be okay," Jane told her.

There was a turmoil in Maura's eyes that went beyond the fear for her safety and that of the children. An emotional turmoil that Jane couldn't identify. Just as she was about to ask Maura what was wrong, she looked up at Jane.

"Please be safe."

"I will," Jane promised. "You've got to go now."

She watched her take the first few steps, but didn't wait to see if she made it to the ground. She trusted the crew to do their job. Glancing at her compressed air meter, she realized she only had 12 to do hers- and only 3 before the ladder was moved. She was busy calculating time and distance, making her way to the stairs, when the floor opened up beneath her.

She had fallen only twice in her career, and the very first twisted ankle instilled the rule into her brain- _do not try to land on your feet_. The problem was, minimizing the impact meant spreading yourself out flat, with 50lb tanks on your back. The impact forced the wind out of her lungs with a mighty blow, and she felt her left shoulder give way. The recently recovered limb protested in pain, and the ribs on the same side pressed sharply inward. She had just enough energy to roll into a fetal position on her good side before losing consciousness.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Maura watched from afar, safely herded away from the danger. School administrators were dealing with children and parents, emergency personnel ran from one important job to another, and the entire scene was controlled chaos. But to Maura, there was nothing but silence as she stared transfixed at the building. Images of the present collided with the past, and she berated herself for the emotional state she found herself in. _I should have said something,_ she thought to herself. _I should have told her what I saw and what a fool I was to think anything of it. I should have told her how unfair it was to jump to conclusions based on nothing more than my bastard of an ex-husband. I should have told her I trusted her. I should have told her I lov-_

The removal of the ladder jolted her back to the present.

"What are you doing?" she asked. Realizing it was directed at no one, she searched the crowd until seeing someone who looked in control of the situation. "Excuse me! What are you doing?" The man looked at her and she briefly wondered what he saw beyond a frazzled, panicked woman.

"Ma'am, I'm going to have to ask you to step back."

Her eyes flitted to his shiny name tag. "Mr. Hyslop? Please, I'm Maura, Maura Isles. I'm the kindergarten teacher."

His face softened, understanding her concern now. "I'm sorry, ma'am. We're doing everything we can."

"Jane Rizzoli's still in there."

"I know, ma'am. But right now, the structural integrity of that part of the building is tenuous at best. We're just working on finding another way in." Her stricken face compelled him to touch her arm. "Ma'am, believe me when I say we're doing everything we can. And that Rizzoli is one of the best firefighters I know."

Maura stepped back, at a loss for words, as the scene continued to unfold around her. She felt a helplessness that she had never felt, and an ache in her chest she couldn't define. Looking around with little purpose, she felt hopeless and alone.

"Miss Isles!" The voice wasn't familiar, and Maura strained to identify its source. "Miss Isles!"

When she saw the man approach, she ran towards him, meeting him halfway. "Mr. Frost!" she said. "Thank God. Please, you've got to do something- Jane's still in there. They've taken away the ladder. I don't know what to do."

Gently, he placed his hands on her shoulders and glanced at the fire. "It's just standard procedure, okay? That area's a bit dangerous now, so they have to find another point of entry, that's all."

Though his words were soothing, there was something in his eyes that made her draw in a breath. "What aren't you telling me?"

Instead of answering, he said, "Let me see what I can find out, okay? Stay right here."

She nodded dumbly and watched as he darted towards the man she had spoken to earlier. They seemed to be talking intently, Frost nodding and shaking his head. He looked as if he was protesting a point, but conceded whatever it was with hands on his and a bowed head. On the way back to her, he grabbed a radio.

"What is it, Mr. Frost? Please tell me," she pleaded.

Again, he avoided the question. "Jane," he said, clicking the button on the radio. "Jane. It's Frost. You there?" He waited a moment, then clicked it again. "I'm kind of offended, you know? Couldn't wait for me, huh?" Still nothing. He looked at Maura and found something to smile about. "And we're going to have to talk about you keeping secrets, because damn, Jane!" In a more serious tone, he continued, "Jane, Hyslop's ordered a 10-108. Jane, do you hear me? Jane?"

"How can I not hear you when you're yammering in my ear?" Jane's voice crackled through the radio and both Maura and Frost almost collapsed in relief. "Tell Hyslop I said 'thanks' for waiting. Jackass."

"Jane, are you okay?" She spoke into the receiver as Frost held it towards her.

"Maura? You two having a party down there while I'm here doing all the work, huh?"

"You okay?" Frost asked, repeating Maura's question.

'Had a bit of a Bat slide," Jane said. "Cavanaugh's gonna have my ass when the doctor tells him I'm going to need more time off."

Maura looked at Frost and he couldn't help but smile a little. "She had a fall. Black and blue. Like Batman. She sounds fine, though. I wouldn't worry."

"What's it look like out there, Frost?"

The firefighter sighed. "I don't know, Jane. Ten minutes? The northwest corner is completely gone and they just took out the last ladder to the fourth floor."

"So that's the southwest corner gone, too."

"Yep. They were going to try to swing the exit to the back, but-"

"A 10-108 is the safest plan. Yeah, I get it. I'm 20 feet away from the teachers' lounge. If the kids are there, I can get us out in less than 5. In the meantime, why don't you and Maura get acquainted?"

The radio went silent and Maura looked at Frost. "What if the kids aren't there?" He had no answer. "What's a 10-108?"

This one he could answer, though he didn't want to, but her plaintive expression could not be denied. "It's an extraction code," he sighed. "Battalion Chief has determined the fire has reached a point where it's safer to contain than try and put it out. They'll hold until it burns itself out. All personnel have been ordered out of the building."

"So finding another exit- that's a lie."

"No," he said shaking his head. "It just means they'll rely on Jane's direction before setting anything up. We're not giving up on her, Maura."

His eyes were warm and comforting, and his confidence seemed unwavering. She tried to find some solace in that, even in the face of the chaos that surrounded her.

XXXXXXXX

She had tried her best to mask her voice from revealing her physical situation. It was Frost's words that pulled her back to the surface where she was immediately met by a wave of pain. Slowly slipping the tanks off, Jane rolled onto her back and took stock. _Two cracked ribs at least_, she catalogued. _Separated shoulder_. Most likely a blue and purple map of bruises across her shoulder blades where the tanks had pressed in. If there was any good news, it was the fact that her legs seemed to be okay. No twinges in the ankles or knees. With that small victory, she pushed herself up on all fours and began to crawl towards the lounge. Without the tanks, the mask was useless, and she discarded it as one less thing to carry. The smoke was thick, but not so much at ground level that it made her journey impossible. 'Another four feet,' she whispered, urging herself forward. Her estimate was dead on and she reached up for the door handle. Thankfully, it gave way immediately, and she fell into the room.

"Marcus!" she called out. She staggered to her feet, falling against the door, shutting out as much of the smoke as possible. "Marcus!"

"Help! We're over here!"

"Oh, thank god," she whispered. "I'm coming, Marcus!" Through the thin layer of smoke she saw them; huddled and scared under a table in the corner. The young boy had his arm around Charlotte, and he was holding a bottle of water for her to drink. Though the fire had yet to touch the room, Jane was careful as she made her way across it, having learned her lesson earlier about the structural integrity of the floors beneath her.

"Hey," she said gently when she reached them. She crouched down to make sure they were okay.

"Rizzi!" Marcus exclaimed. "Me an' Charlotte were going to the bathroom. I was her hall buddy. Then the fire alarm went off an' we couldn't get back to Miss Isles so we came here, 'cause that's where we're 'spose to go in a 'mergency. But then no one came an' Charlotte was scared an' I didn't leave her 'cause I'm her buddy an'-"

"Sweetie, I understand," Jane told him. She pulled off her gloves and cupped his face with her hands. "You did good, Marcus. I'm so proud of you." She looked at Charlotte and smiled. "Do you remember me?" she signed and spoke to the girl.

"You're the fire lady," Charlotte responded.

"Yes, that's right. I'm going to get you two out of here, okay?" The girl shook her head frantically and she curled up into Marcus' side. "We're not going out there." She gestured to the hallway and shook her head. "We're going to find a way out the window, okay? No fire."

Standing, she helped the children to their feet and drew them towards the row of windows. Jane pressed her face to the glass and looked down. She almost smiled at what she saw. There it was, the old rickety fire escape that had been a source of many detentions for one Jane Rizzoli, who couldn't resist a dare and a race to the top of the metal stairs. That was the good news. The bad news was, there was no landing directly under the windows. Not that she could blame the architect- platforms were more useful outside doors than beneath windows three floors up that no one imagined would be used in the event of a fire. She quickly diagrammed where she might find those doors, but just as quickly dismissed them as a means of escape. Not only would they be located in places she couldn't vouch for, but she couldn't imagine taking the 2 frightened kids through the dangers in the hallway.

"I need you two to stay back, okay? I have to break the window."

"You're gonna get in trouble!" Marcus warned.

Jane couldn't help but smile now. "Story of my life, kiddo. Okay, stand here." Picking up a chair, she turned to the kids. "Ready? Cover your eyes." With that, the window smashed outward as the chair flew through it.

"Cool!" Marcus said.

"How did you see that when you were supposed to have your eyes covered?" she asked the boy who could only shrug sheepishly. Clicking the radio, she said, "Frost?"

"Yeah, Jane?" came the immediate reply.

"I got the kids. There won't be time to get the crew around, but I've got a way out through a window."

"Which floor?"

"Third." She could almost hear his brain calculating height and distance. "We're not jumping, doofus. I think I can hit the fire escape from here. It's about a 10 foot drop, but we can make it. I'm sending the kids down first, but I'll be right behind them."

"You'd better be, Jane," Frost said. "You'll be facing a lot of pissed off people in the afterlife if you aren't."

"Afterlife, Frost?" Jane chuckled. "Hell, I'm gonna live forever." She clicked off the radio and unclipped it from her jacket. "Okay," she said, smiling to the young faces that looked up at her. "I'm going to help you out the window, then you're going to go down the stairs until you get to the bottom. Frostie'll be waiting for you, okay?"

"Was that Frostie on the radio?" Marcus asked.

"It sure was, sweetie. Now, tell me what we're going to do." Marcus repeated the instructions but Charlotte only clung onto him tighter. Jane knelt down and made eye contact. "I know you're afraid," she said. "I'm afraid, too. But I can't do this without you. Without both of you. So, will you help me?" Slowly, the young girl nodded. Gratefully, Jane kissed the top of her head. "Good girl." She stood again and draped her heavy jacket over the jagged glass still stuck in the window frame. "Marcus, is it okay if you go first so you can show Charlotte how easy it is?"

He eagerly nodded. "Okay!"

"Okay," she echoed. "Hold my hands and we'll get you to stand on the ledge. I've got you. You believe me?"

He nodded solemnly. "I believe you, Rizzi."

"Okay, I'm going to lower you down. Slowly. You ready?"

"Ready!"

Jane bit through the pain of her damaged left shoulder and thanked the heavens her training involved weight twice as heavy as a 5-year old. Slowly, as promised, she lowered him out the window, with Charlotte at her side, watching the entire thing. Once her arms were completely stretched, Jane shifted on top of her jacket until the window frame pressed against her abdomen.

"This is it, bud," she said. "It's not far at all. You can jump it."

The boy wiggled and squeezed her wrists, but after a deep breath and a look down, he looked back up into her eyes. "I can jump it," he said with confidence. He caught Charlotte's attention and said, "I can jump it, Charlotte."

"On the count of three," Jane said. "Ready? One… two… three." They let go simultaneously, and the boy landed square on his feet and immediately plopped onto his rear end.

With a giggle, he stood up. "I made it! Come on, Charlotte!"

Jane looked at the girl and waited to see her response. The girl took a deep breath and firmly pressed her lips together. Resolutely, she nodded and held out her hands.

"Good girl," Jane whispered gratefully. The two repeated the same action she had done with Marcus, and when he helped Charlotte stand, Jane smiled. "Good job, guys. Now go. I'll be right behind you, I promise."

"We'll wait," Marcus said.

"No, sweetie, you've got to go." Rather than speak of the dangers, she appealed to the common sense of a child. "We can't all fit on the fire escape, can we?"

He looked around and seemed to accept her logic. "Okay. But you better hurry!"

"I will. I promise."

She watched the two children make their way down the stairs and she took a moment to sit on the window frame. The smoke in the room was getting thicker, and she knew that meant the fire was getting closer. Even without the visual evidence, she would have known by the rise in temperature. Sweat streamed down her face in rivulets, and her breath was warm and dry. She knew she didn't have much time. The volume of noise was increasing as the fire and its wrath advanced. She glanced out the window and took a moment to enjoy the sweet fresh air. She dreaded the drop down; hoisting 5-year olds with a bad shoulder was one thing- lowering her own frame down and making that final jump in her condition was another. But she had calculated the odds and knew what she had to do. Without further hesitation, she wiggled out of the window backwards, on her belly, her hamstrings straining against the weight of her boots. When she got to her elbows, she curled her fingers into the heavy material of her jacket and around the window frame and tried to straighten out her body as slowly as possible. She inhaled and exhaled short shallow breaths, puffing out her cheeks, all in an attempt to block out the pain. She looked down to gauge the distance and was confident the metal escape would hold. It was when she looked up that she saw how relentless the fire was, as the entire fourth floor collapsed, raining down flames and destruction all around her.

XXXXXXXXXX

The children heard it, too. "Faster, Charlotte," Marcus said, tugging the girl's arm. They were five feet from the ground and he jumped the distance, landing on his knees, but scrambled up to help his friend to her feet. He brushed off her dress and they bolted away from the fire escape. They turned the corner of the building and he saw him immediately amongst the many faces.

"Frostie!"

They ran towards the two adults, and Maura swooped up Charlotte in her arms while Marcus flew into Frost's open embrace.

"Rizzi said you'd be here and you were," Marcus said, his voice muffled in Frost's shoulder. "She broke a window an' she helped us get on the fire 'scape."

A paramedic came over to have a look at the kids, and Maura asked a nearby responder to find the children's parents in the worried crowd of onlookers. While he was being examined, Marcus turned to look at the fire. The fourth floor was completely gone now, and the building seemed to be like a house of cards, falling in on itself. The fire was so big that Marcus had to shield his eyes from the brightness. His gaze was locked on the corner where he and Charlotte had emerged. There was no sign of Jane.

"She said she was right behind us," Marcus cried. "She said!"

XXXXXXXXX

Maura stood, with Charlotte in her arms, frozen to the spot. She was trying to figure out how it could come down to this- how one meeting with one stranger could forever change her life. How that person, in one night, could show her how a marriage that lasted over a decade was only a facsimile of what it meant to love someone and feel loved in return. How one random encounter could make her feel complete, for the first time in her life. And now, how all that could be taken away in an instant. The tears streamed down her cheeks, unchecked and unashamed.

The last of the building collapsed inward, sending out a new series of shouts and commands by the fire crew. The noise was deafening, but a small voice rose above the din.

"Noooooooo!" Marcus screamed, squirming out of Frost's grasp. "Rizzi!"

"No, Marcus!" Frost yelled, grabbing the boy before he could take off towards the ruins.

"But I gotta save her! She saved me an' Charlotte. I gotta save her!" He tried to wriggle free, but Frost's hold was firm. "Frostie, please!"

The firefighter turned the little boy in his arms and looked at him right in the eyes. "You did a great job. You saved Charlotte. I bet you remembered everything we told you, didn't you?" Marcus nodded and sniffed. "You did great," he repeated, but said nothing more, clearly not knowing what there was to say. He tried to focus on the boy in front of him rather than on the tragedy that unfolded before his very eyes.

Maura stood, mute and numb. With her eyes closed, she could almost pretend there was nothing to see. Closing off her heart, she could almost convince herself she couldn't feel. Sound faded away to silence and time seemed to stand still. Only one word cut through the pain.

"Rizzi," Charlotte whispered in her arms.

The word released a sob in Maura's chest and she squeezed the girl to her. "I know, sweetheart. I know."

Charlotte shook her head and gently patted Maura's face until she opened her eyes. Gently, she felt her head being turned towards the building. Through a veil of tears, Maura saw what the young girl was trying to tell her all along.

"Rizzi!" Marcus yelled, this time in joy instead of fear. Both kids scrambled away from the adults and bolted towards Jane.

The firefighter fell to her knees and she benefited more from the strength of their embrace than they would ever know. Sore arms, battered and bruised, lifted just enough to bring the kids to her, and she revelled in their comfort. A Recuperation and Care member rushed to her side, along with a paramedic, and she brushed them aside with a look. Frost made the first move to approach her, and she looked up into his beaming smile.

"You did that on purpose didn't you?" he asked, his playfulness not entirely hiding his deep relief.

"Dramatic effect. The ladies love it."

"I think you'd better focus on one lady," he told her. Putting his hands on the kids' shoulders, he said, "Come on, you two. I think we found your parents."

They kissed her on the cheek and she kissed them back, holding them close for a minute more before letting them go. She watched as Frost took their hands and walked away, two bouncing children who had seen so much and gone through so much in the span of an hour, yet who were already moving on. She smiled at the strength of children. Closing her eyes for a brief moment, she drew in a grateful breath, then slowly opened them again. Her eyes didn't have to seek out the soulful hazel gaze that held her heart; she found it immediately.

It was as if the eye contact broke something in Maura, because the floodgates opened, and she rushed towards Jane. Without care or concern, she dropped to her knees in front of the firefighter and took her face in her hands. Peppering her with kisses, she blurted out a stream of confessions.

"I saw you today with Heather… I didn't know… I'm so sorry… I thought… I've been such an idiot."

Jane reached up and grabbed her hands. "Wait. Is that why you broke off our lunch?"

Maura placed Jane's hands on her hips and proceeded to run her own over every available inch of Jane's body, as if making sure everything was accounted for.

"I'm a mess," Jane said.

"I don't care," Maura replied, gliding her touch along ash-covered arms left exposed without the jacket. "And yes, that's why I cancelled lunch. I saw you kiss her and…"

"It was nothing."

"I don't even care if it was something, because her something can't compare to my something, because we have something-"

Jane silenced her with a kiss, tangling fingers into thick tresses and pouring every feeling into it. Maura grabbed a handful of Jane's tank top and pulled her in even closer. Desperation and relief was shared silently between them, and everything unspoken was understood. But there was one thing Maura wanted to say out loud.

"Is it too early to tell you I love you?"

Jane's breath caught in her throat and all the pain seemed to float away. "As long it's not too late for me to say it, too."

Maura's answer was another searing kiss, and they held on together until the pain would be denied no longer. Jane winced and the reaction was not lost on Maura. Gently, she began mapping out the damage with her fingertips. A brush over Jane's left shoulder was met with a strained groan. A caress across her back elicited a sharp intake of breath. Maura frowned.

"You should let the paramedic take a look at you."

"I'd rather have you look at me." Jane's comment was punctuated with a smirk.

Maura tapped Jane's lips and shushed her with another kiss, though this time taking care not to aggravate Jane's wounds even more. Jane was having none of it and pulled her in with a crushing embrace.

Overriding the pain with humour, Jane said, "What? The shoulder can't get more dislocated."

For a moment, Maura rested her head on Jane's good shoulder, breathing in the scent of smoke, inhaling the smell of Jane. Reluctantly, she stood, carefully helping the brunette to her feet. The firefighter looked at Maura, then down at herself.

"What a pair, huh?" she asked. "I mean, here I am, all sweaty and gross, and you look like you just stepped out of the pages of Vogue. If the new fall collection involved ash streaks." Maura looked down at her dress and laughed. "I… I don't know what you see in me," she admitted, but before the blonde had a chance to protest, she added, "but whatever it is, I'm glad." She put her arm around Maura's shoulders and was grateful for the soft crutch. She turned to look at the remains of the fire, dying down now that there wasn't much left to burn. "It's hard to believe."

"The fire?"

Jane looked into Maura's eyes and the love that gazed back took her breath away. "All of it," she whispered. With one last glance at the ruins, she shook her head. "Looks like I'm going to need a vacation," she sighed.

"Oh really?" Maura smiled. "Did I mention I have a home in Hawaii?"

XXXXXX end


End file.
